Extraterrestrial Lemonade
by APearlFromSpace
Summary: Lsp gets one week in Ooo before she officially starts her duties as a Queen, and she decides to make herself at home under the roof of a certain Lemon Earl. He knowns he still has some feelings towards this powerful and sassy extraterrestrial being, but felt like she was out of his league. While Lsp worried about getting too close, since she would have to leave Ooo eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Extraterrestrial Lemonade

_A New Era_

"So like- I have to do all the lumpin work or- something?!" Lsp threw her skinny arms in the air before setting her small purple hands on the purple lumps of her hips, giving the former rulers an upset look as she waited for their response. The large combined couple looked at each other with a worried glance before turning their attention back to their daughter. A low voice interrupted the few seconds of silence in the living room of their home. "Lsp.. you are a Queen now. One of the rulers of this galaxy, and there are responsibilities that come with being a Queen." Her dad said, raising his arm as he explained. The short sentence made him sound like a nerd to Lsp, especially with the chunky-square black glasses resting on his face.

It was now the mother's turn to speak to their annoyed daughter. "It may be stressful at first- but you will get used to it. Me and your father ruled this place for thousands of years, and we know that things will get easier once you get in the flow of things honey.." She tried to sound sweet, an awkward smile spreading on her purple face while she moved her short prune-brown hair to the side. The former Queen really hopped their only daughter would understand her new position in being a Queen, now that she had had a tough time in Ooo.

Lsp just crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the small speeches being said to her. "What? You said you will crown me Queen if I came back! You didn't tell me all of this donked up stuff that I had to do!" She whined, starting to feel uncomfortable in the large brand new crown placed on her head that covered her precious star-gem. She had already discarded the small candy staff that Bubblegum had gifted to her when she was anointed Queen. Apparently it was supposed to help her channel her abilities and use them without causing a disaster. Lsp hasn't really used her abilities since the time she saved Ooo from the corrupted Elementals. She couldn't be bothered to find out what other things she could do, and really didn't care unless one of her abilities would make her more pretty.

Then her father spoke up again, fixing his glasses as if he was about to drop the biggest words on his daughter. "We knew you wouldn't come back if we had told you all of this. We really need you to take over Lumpy Space because... we won't be around to do everything forever. When we become a part of space, someone needs to be here to guide our people and keep things at peace. We need someone with the royal powers that you have to protect Lumpy Space from potential threats!" He seemed almost sympathetic to Lsp, and it made her uncomfortable. This whole thing was stressing her out, and sure the party and crowing was great- but she wasn't expecting this. The anointing only ended a day ago, and it wasn't fair to her that her parents told her all the bad news after the party, when she was in a really good mood. Being Queen sounded great, and maybe even fun- but now it was too much pressure.

Lsp didn't handle pressure too well.

"Oh my glob just shut up! I just like- helped save the world a few days ago..." She sighed over-dramatically, now seeming a little sad. "I..I know I have to do all this royal stuff, but I can't promise that I'll do things the way you want me to." The Queen took off her crown, holding it under an arm and looking away with a shimmer of guilt in her eyes. If her parents had said this to her a few months ago, she would have defiantly freaked and lashed out at them before running away to Ooo again. But now, she understood what she had to do as a princess- as a Queen. She just had to figure out how she could balance her daily royal tasks as well as still have fun with her friends back on Earth.

"..Before I start all that boring Queen training- can I spend like.. one more week in Ooo? I kind of left after that huge battle, and I haven't been able to see all the cool stuff that happened after. Oh and my BFF turtle princess is having a wedding- and Im totally being the flower girl." Lsp said with a small smile, pushing aside all of her negative thoughts as an imagine of her in a beautiful dress popped up in her mind. As she closed her eyes, it almost felt like she was already walking down that aisle, throwing flowers at the cute boys that surrounded her and watch her every move. "I'm gunna be so lumpin pretty!" She said to herself with excitement.

Her parents looked at each other before the former Queen spoke. "I guess you could spend a week in Ooo.. it you promise to come back and start your training.." Her mother said as she looked over at her husband, as if asking for approval for what she had just said. The former king nodded, fixing his gaze on his daughter. "Alright. But that crown has to stay here in Lumpy Space.." He said as he remembered all the effort that went in to the ancient crown that would one day help Lsp harness her powers. He couldn't risk it getting lost or stolen in Ooo. Thankfully the daughter agreed to this small condition, placing the huge crown on the teal coffee table in the living room. "Whatever- this thing was too heavy anyway." She waved her hand with a roll of her eyes, leaving the scene and going down the hall and up the stairs to her bright colored room. Once in her chambers, she dug up a pink bag covered with glittering yellow stars and tossed it on to her bed. She then grabbed a few of her dresses and also tossed them on to the bed beside the bag. The Queen didn't know why she seemed to be in such a rush, but she had to admit- she was very excited to go back and see the green lands of Ooo and see how her friends were doing despite seeing most of them only a day ago.

"This time I'll have my hot cash!" Exclaimed Lsp, snickering to herself as she threw the blue-winged piggy back on to the floor. It shattered in to pieces as she picked out the coins and roll of cash. Thankfully the currency exchange office was on the way to the portal to Ooo, and her sort-of friend Rebecca worked there. "Oh and I'll need food! Need to keep these lumps healthy!" She chuckled and fled down the stairs again to rummage through the food in her fridge like a starving animal. She grabbed a couple cans of beans, some fruits and juice boxes- but couldn't possibly bring enough food for herself to last a week. But that's where the money would come in handy. She laughed with joy and raced back up the stairs with her arms filled with food. Now getting everything in such a small backpack... was going to take a while.

Lsp was spat out the mouth of a magical frog as she landed on the soggy wet grass. She laid there, greeted by the stench of Earth and a shower of rain. The dark clouds loomed above her, and Ooo was clearly having some kind of storm right now by the looks of it. The rain poured down on her like a water fall as she struggled to get up from the slippery, muddy ground. "Ew- I'm all dirty!" She whined, clenching her muddy fists and cringing at the gloppy stains of mud covering parts of her body. She could even feel the bag on her back starting to soak up the rain. It started to feel like a wet rag stuck to her purple back, and everything began to weigh down on her. She didn't even realize she was only floating mere inches from the wet grass and dirt. It was already hard to float with the rough cold wind pushing her back.

Then a sudden bright bolt of light and a loud PANG came from somewhere in the forest surrounding her. She screamed and made her way swiftly towards a tree, shivering underneath it as if it would protect her from the lightning. She couldn't go back to Lumpy Space because of a storm- her time here was limited, and the clock was already ticking. "Oh my glob- I need a place to stay!" She shoved her hand behind her and in to the backpack, her fingers brushing against the contents of her bag as she struggled to find her phone. Lsp smiled as her hand gripped the small rectangular phone, and she pulled it out in a hurry. The light from the screen shone in her face, and it was almost comforting. She scrolled through her contacts list, completely ignoring the storm getting worse around her.

"Let's see.. Finn and Jake are like- Hero's. They _have_ to let me stay in their tree house!" She then flinched, the edge of her lips pursing down as she sighed. "..right.. the tree house was destroyed- urgh! Where are they living now?! Well-my BFF Turtle Princess has to let me stay. That's what BFF's are for!" The Queen hovered her small finger over the call button, hesitating as she thought more about it while squinting her eyes. "..wait.. there is NO WAY I'm being a third wheel! That's just totally lame!" She quickly moved her finger away from the button, going back to her contacts list. She mumbled to herself as she scrolled down casually. "..Flame Princess.. too hot! Ice King- or Gunter, Orgalorg- whatever... too cold! Princess Bubblegum... too nerdy.. Slime princess.. too slimy! …Oh!" She stopped at a specific contact, a familiar yellow and handsome face as the contact's picture. It was Lemomgrab, in his grey armour. "..maybe he will let me stay..? Pfftt.. I know he can't resist my body!" She laughed to herself before pressing the call button, bringing the phone up to the side of her head as she waited impatiently. The phone rang and rang and rang...

Lemomgrab was in the middle of reading a historic book whilst sitting on his bed when he heard the buzzing of his phone on the wooden bedside table. "..Hm?" He responded to the sudden noise, closing the book before reaching out to pick up his phone. He squinted his eyes and looked at the screen as if he was trying to see every pixel of the image that was displayed. An uneasy blueish blush appeared on his cheeks as he noticed it was the princess he was oddly attracted too. The picture was Lsp, holding Lemomgrab's phone while pushing her face right next to his with a smile. She had taken this quick selfie in memory of defeating Golb. She liked to think that she defeated it since she did help harmonize with her companions during battle.

Lemomgrab was so close to putting his phone back down and covering the sides of his head with the pillows on the bed. He wanted to scream and run around in panic, but hide and cower at the same time- but he simply took a deep breath, before answering casually. "..H-hello?" He spoke nervously, confused when he heard the loud winds and rumbling of thunder as if she was right in the middle of the storm that was passing by Ooo.

"Oh my glob- I.. I want to live with you for a week. I need a place to stay that doesn't suck, and I'm guessing your castle is like- really cool." She complimented, floating through the forest in an attempt to get away from the thundering bolts that where coming from the south. She seemed to be out of breath on the other side of the phone, and.. struggling a lot. Lemomgrab rushed to reply, clearly worried, he sprung up from his bed. "Uhmmmmh- I..I.. I'll come and get you! A..And make sure the servants p..prepare for your arrival!" He loudly stated, hearing her sigh of relief made him relax a little. "Thanks babe! Now hurry up and—" The call ended. Her phone had died, still in her hand as fear started to overwhelm her. The weird sounds coming from the rustling bushes, breaking twigs and distant howls merged with the dark and gloomy storm sent a shiver down her alien spine. However, as if just on cue, she found a small hole in a tree, deciding it was a good enough shelter for now. After she put her wet phone back in her even more wet bag, the Queen traveled up the soggy tree, peeking in to the light hole. Inside was a neat dry hay-covered nest. A single fluffy squirrel resting peacefully until the shadow that loomed over it made it wake up. The squirrel screeched, and seemed scared at first. Lsp learned the hard way that there was no point in fighting a squirrel. She would have to bribe.

"Hey, I'll give you some beans if you let me crash for a while." She said as she reached back in to her bag and pulled out a wet can of beans. The small hazel squirrel looked at it as she held it out with her cold rain covered hand. The little black nose sniffed it before the fluffy animal nodded and took the can in its tiny arms, carrying it deeper in to the tree. Lsp smiled lightly as she sat inside the nest. It was a bit cramped, but was much better than being out there in the cold rain while wind and thunder blinded everything. Besides, sometimes being in a cramped tree or log helped her go to sleep. She loved sleeping in logs, so this wasn't so different. The warmness and fluffiness of the squirrel that had curled up next to her had immediately sent her in to a deep sleep within a matter of seconds..

Lemomgrab had the exact coordinates to the location of the call that Lsp had placed not long ago. Thanks to his mother-like figure Princess Bubblegum, he was able to learn a few things about technology and about this new phone she had gifted to him when he was sent back to his Lemon Kingdom. The Earl kept a firm grip on his phone as he hopped on to the lemon camel that had been saddled up and ready to go, thanks to the servants of the large household. His shinning armor clanked as he got on, putting away his phone in a secret pocket underneath his silver armor before gripping the leathery reigns tightly. "Bye." He said plainly to his subjects as he kicked the camel, and it started galloping away and ran out the gates with the Earl on its back. Lemomgrab was steady on his steed, putting his silver helmet on while it ran through the wind and dark clouds. A dust of sand formed behind him as his camel ran faster across the pathway. He had a good glance at his phone before putting it away earlier, memorizing the location of Lsp's phone accurately. He used his semi-photographic memory to steer his camel in to the right directions, and soon its dry hooves ran on soggy grass. The small tinkering noise of rain dropping on to his armor started to annoy him, but he was able to quickly get over it when a bolt of lighting struck somewhere in the distance before him. But too determined to find his princess, he urged for the camel to go faster, racing through the creepy forest until the destination was close by. He slowed down his steed, turning his helmet-covered head left and right, in search for Lsp and eventually deciding to remove the helmet from his face. "She should be here.." The Earl mumbled to himself in frustration, starting to panic as the surroundings around him were nothing but darkness and quiet nature. What if he was too late? What if he failed again?! What if-

A pained groan was heard from not far away, and Lemongrab recognized that voice easily. She wasn't far, and he quickly steered his camel to the direction of which the sound came from. He was quite surprised to see a small purple being, squished inside a squirrels home. "L..Lsp-" Lemongrab hopped off his camel, knowing it didn't care about anything and wouldn't go anywhere without his command. He slowly approached the tree she was in, looking inside before poking her once in an attempt to wake her up. He tried a couple times, but she wouldn't budge. He uneasily turned back to face his camel, looking at it determinedly.

"..I..If I loose my head... y..you shall be in charge till Bubblegum makes a new me.." He said with a shaky voice, but the camel only replied with a bored cry that sounded a lot like a moo of a cow. The Earl turned his attention back to Lsp, scared as he put his arms in the squirrel home and gently pulled her out. He held the warm being in his arms, looking down at her weakened face. He was surprised she hadn't woken up, but he knew something wasn't right.

Then a drop of cold rain landed on the yellow star-shaped gem on her forehead, and it _sizzled. _A small mist of steam rose and disappeared in to thin air above. Curious, Lemomgrab placed his hand lightly on her forehead, calmly letting his hand burn a little before pulling it away. "T..this isn't right. S..she needs the special lemons!" He said to his camel before hopping back on, letting the metal helmet cover his face again as he held Lsp in one arm while his other held the reigns. "Hya!" He kicked his steed, steadying it in to a graceful gallop, keeping his metal armored arm around Lsp securely as they ran through the force of the wind. He held her close to his chest, hearing the pained groans every now and then. The Earl hated himself for not bringing at least a raincoat to cover the princess. He left in such a hurry, he wasn't even thinking about how to shield her from the rain. But soon this would all be over, he would be back in the comfort of his castle and get the servants to harvest the special healing lemon to give to Lsp. The two of them would be safe under the warmth of the castle, and wouldn't have to worry about the storm that may hang around in Ooo for longer than predicted by the Candy Kingdom's weather report.

Lemomgrab had a T.V that could connect to all different kingdoms content, especially the Candy Kingdom channel. He recalled hearing on the T.V yesterday about Bubblegum inviting the candy citizens in to her home for the duration of the storm. She couldn't fit the Gumball Guardians in her castle, so she had made them huge raincoats and sent them to a large cave where they could wait it out. To those huge war-machines, this storm must be nothing. His mind trailed along random thoughts until the bright yellow lights of his kingdom shone from ahead. The rain continued as he strode in to the open field which had a few trees standing around, with his kingdom smack dab in the centre of it all. Before his place was surrounded by nothing but a desert, but now life started growing and more green started peeking out of the grounds that were once nothing but dry dust. The kingdom looked much better surrounded by a green scenery.

When they returned safely to the castle, Lemongrab threw his helmet away somewhere and let it clatter on the floor. Then rushed to the best bedroom in the castle- his bedroom, and set Lsp down on to it gently while putting her soggy backpack down on the ground at the end of the bed. On the way to his room, he had grabbed a bath towel to wipe off the grainy bits of sand and drops of rain on her small body. It was only when she was fully dry and clean that he then placed her on the bed. Now that she was sleeping with her head rested on a yellow lemon shaped pillow, and was sinking in to a soft cloud-like mattress, she seemed more comfortable and at peace. The pained groans subsided and the tension in her body faded as it felt the comfort of the blanket underneath. Lemongrab should have tucked her under the blanket, but it was too late now. He now had some thing else to attend to so that he could help his beloved. The special lemons that grew on a small tree at the top of this castle- it would only provide two lemons every year that could heal any injury or sickness. There was only one on the tree as of this year, since the last one he had taken down to use a drop of its juice to heal a paper cut. And then stored the rest of it in the fridge and used it for nothing but small cuts or bruises, since he was very careful not to get drastic injuries.

Lemongrab hurried up the many stairs of his home, not bothering to answer the servants offers to be carried up there. It would be too slow, and Lsp needed to be healed as soon as possible in his mind. Knowing that she was in pain hurt him mentally, and he had to do _something_ about it.

Once he got to the very top, where the sun would usually hit the tree at the perfect angle, he didn't hesitate to pull off the one lonely Lemon hanging from a thin branch of the tree. He was there and gone in an instant, now getting himself to his own personal kitchen. This place was so big, that he had kitchen for the cooks and slaves to work at, and then his own for when ever he felt like cooking or baking himself. A part of him had vaguely remembered the taste of apple pie from his past life as Lemomgrab One. All the memories and feelings from his former brothers were almost gone, but there were a few things that seemed.. familiar to him. It was usually the bad memories that would come back to attack him in his dreams. He had to keep telling himself he wasn't them. Sure he may have been made with parts of their lemon corpses, but that didn't make him them. He was a new lemon, and tried not to think about the confusing puzzle-like flash backs he had every now and then. Right now, he had to give Lsp a little bit of the special, sparkling lemon juice.

Lemongrab held the liquid-filled silver spoon nervously, crouched beside his own bed where Lsp was sleeping quietly. She was sleeping facing him with her right cheek squished against the pillow, and the Earl was waiting patiently for her to wake up so he could give her this spoonful of healing juice. It started to make him anxious that Lsp wasn't waking up yet. She needed to take this, the sooner the better. The anxiety was prodding at him, and poking his mind and telling him to just wake her up and give it to her. He didn't even realize how tense he was, and about thirty minutes later, he had had enough of waiting.

"HERE!" He yelled and pushed the spoon of healing juice past Lsp's slightly parted lips and in to her open mouth. "MMPH-!" In a split second she snapped awake, and by instinct, she swallowed whatever was being fed to her. She cringed slightly at the sourness before grabbing the silver spoon and taking it out of her mouth while sitting up. She looked slightly upset and crossed her arms as she looked at the guilty Earl beside her bed, slowly covering his face with the edge of the bed.

"What the lump?! You can't just shove it in my mouth like that!" She snapped and pointed the clean spoon at him, annoyed at what had just happened. "What even was that stuff? Lemonade?" She asked curiously, and since despite the sourness, she actually enjoyed the taste of lemon. She was positive it was lemonade, but something tasted.. different. Lemongrab shook his head before sitting on the bed next to her. "I-it was healing juice. You're welcome." He stuttered, not sure if he was sounding nervous or just speaking normally. But it didn't matter to Lsp, she thought it was sweet despite him being so sour. The fact that he was trying to keep himself composed to talk to her like this tug a string in her heart. She placed the spoon down beside her on the blanket and cuddled under his arm like a cat trying to get affection. "It's so good to see you again! Like, we haven't seen each other since we kissed and sang together at that whole end-of-the-world party." She commented in her usual tone, making the Lemon have happy flash backs of his first kiss. How she had offered it to him and he accepted. It was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He wanted it to happen again, and maybe even have Lsp as his wife one day- but this was only a dream as of now. He felt a lot like he was out of her league.. after seeing all those powerful stones circling around her in approval as she drained her energy to save Ooo.. it was incredible. During those cursed days were like being trapped within his own body, but all he could remember was himself thinking over and over again- how powerful she must be to heal him from that curse. Not just him, but all of Ooo. He could never top that in anyway, and he doubted that he could ever even impress Lsp.

"So.. I was going to go to this wedding-" She started, but Lemongrab finished it for her. "Mhmnn...T..turtle wedding..." He replied, and Lsp perked up as she ended the small hug. "Yeah! I'm going to be the hottest flower girl- you have to come!" She said excitedly, knowing that if Lemongrab didn't end up coming to the wedding, she would defiantly steal the rental dress and take It back 'home' just to show him how it looked on her. Lemongrab blushed a faint greenish blue on his cheeks and looked away, his eyes desperately trying to find something around the room to focus on. "..Y..yes..I...I..I'll be attending this- event." He got up from the bed, looking over at the small lemon clock nailed to the wall right next to his calendar.

If he was right, the wedding would take place in a few days. Right now it was close to mid night, and he could feel himself get sleepier by the second. While Lsp on the other hand seemed to be wide awake and ready to go to the nearest party if it wasn't for the dangerous storm outside. The queen followed his gaze and noticed the time, dismissing the calendar since she knew the wedding wasn't today. Her eyes moved to look up at Lemongrab's face- he seemed tired. She rest a small hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at her with sleepy eyes. "You can't go to a wedding lookin like a lumpin zombie! Get some sleep." She teased, and practically ordered him, but Lemongrab didn't argue. Her confidence and direct-ness was something he found attractive and couldn't always say no to. But he had his questions before deciding to go unconscious for the night. "...w..what about you?!" The last part was spoken louder than he expected, but Lsp just smiled and moved her hand away. "I'll like.. explore your castle or somethin.." she waved her hand carelessly, slightly excited to take herself on a well-paced tour around this luxurious place. Lemongrab had an uneasy expression plastered on his face, clenching his fists nervously. "Mhmmm...m- d..don't go in the research room!" He exclaimed before walking over to the exit door of his bedroom, which only confused Lsp. "Hey! Where are you going dumb dumb? Your bed is right here!" She gave out a huff of a laugh and crossed her arms, the Lemon stopped in his tracks. "..b...b..but that is where y-you will be sleeping!" It was almost a question, but was spoken as an statement. Lsp shook her head side to side slightly before lifting the covers from the corner of the bed and holding it up to display more of the comfy bed. "..I can totally sleep anywhere. I don't even think I'm gunna sleep tonight- so get yourself in here." She responded with a hint of an blush on her cheeks. The pokerfaced Earl looked at her, and then the bed- "Ok." He simply replied before starting the process of taking his shinny metal armor off. He was wearing his usual grey uniform underneath it, but Lsp still found it hot anyway.

As he got in to bed, the former princess gently put the blanket over him and then planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. The Earl blushed as he felt the soft touch of her lips on his yellow skin. "Good night." Lsp said with a bit of a scrunched up face. But she was quick to shake herself out of the sour effect and then blew out the warm candle on his bedside table. She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her while Lemongrab let out a sleepy yawn and closed his eyes. The smell of a burnt candle, cozy blankets and the memory of the comforting lips on his forehead sent him straight to sleep with a faint smile on his face.

"Oh my glob- does he only have lemons in his fridge?!" Lsp complained as she practically dove through the things in his fridge. This was the small personal kitchen she was in, and the cold fridge seemed much more clean and fancier than the ones she had seen previously like at Finns house. "..Lemons...Lemons..another lemon..." She mumbled as she tossed out each lemon she found somewhere in the room. The fridge was empty when she was done going through all its contents, which was nothing but lemons. She sighed, looking back at the mess she made on the tiled floor and deciding to go pick up all the lemons she had thrown over her shoulder. "..I guess I'll have to get creative.." she sighed, and now that all the lemons were back in the fridge, she took her time to go look through the cupboards.

She spend a good thirty minutes searching evert inch of the unused kitchen. Then sprawled out all the things she found in those empty, dusty cupboards that were all around the kitchen. Some even had spider webs in them, but most were just empty. "..let's see... we have some sugar, old butter sticks, flour, and these weird looking eggs... why would he keep butter and eggs in the cupboard? Maybe he wanted to make more space for lemons in the fridge?" She let out another confused sigh, looking over the ingredients. "I would totally make scrambled eggs but he doesn't have a stove that freakin works!" She floated over to the half destroyed stove again, turning the nobs and trying to get the fire started, but nothing happened. This kitchen didn't seem to be functioning at all, as if he hadn't used it for decades. "Oh my glob-" Lsp then noticed the oven worked perfectly fine, and inside was a clean metal tray. She pulled the tray out before placing it on the stove, examining it with squinted eyes and a hand under her chin. "..hmm..." she thought to herself as she searched through the vast library of her memories for a specific list of things that she could bake. She remembered there was this one time her parents hosted a baking contest in Lumpy Space. She entered with a group of fake friends, and observed them make a delicious batch of chocolate and peanut butter bars that almost looked like brownies with frosting on them. Her team obviously won and she took home the trophy.

"Maybe instead of peanut butter and chocolate, I can use lemons?" She grinned to her self and got to work. But first she hurried back to Lemongrabs room to get her charger and phone out of her bag, then hurried back to plug it in the outlet next to the fridge. Then she started, pulling out an old bowl from a lower shelf before commencing the process of making lemon bars- or cakes. It took her more effort than intended ti pre heat the oven, mix all the ingredients and pour it on to the rectangular shaped tray. Once she put it in the oven, she set a timer on her now charged phone for twenty minutes. It made her smile once she saw the hundred percent charged battery icon on the top right corner of her phone, and she quickly unplugged it and started texting her friend, Turtle Princess. But before sending the text, she realized it was an hour past midnight, and she wouldn't want to ruin the first wedding she would ever be invited to just because she woke up the bride with a text, thus making the princess upset at her. "Whatever." She sighed again, deciding to float around the castle while she waited for the Lemon cakes to bake.

She wandered down the gleaming hallways, and snooped around in the huge library that had books from all over Ooo. She was also greeted by a few servants while she was wandering around. They all seemed to know who she was and that she was a queen. It almost felt like she was the queen of this Lemon Kingdom than Lumpy Space due to all the Lemons calling her 'your highness'. She knew it didn't specifically mean she was the queen of this kingdom, but it felt like it. Lsp enjoyed exploring each room of the castle, with one room filled with outfits for Lemongrab- that was her favorite room so far. There was however, a curious-looking room across from the hall of dungeons. It had a rather large wooden door with signs plastered on it in messy handwriting. Lsp look the liberty to read all the words out loud. "..Private research lab…entering is unacceptable? This sounds interesting!" Completely forgetting what Lemongrab had told her a few hours ago, she went ahead and turned the doorknob. It was locked, and wouldn't budge. Her smile turned upside down, and she crossed her arms. "This stupid door doesn't understand royalty!" She growled and turned her back to it in one swift motion, until a very specific melody started echoing throughout the halls. She flinched from the sudden noise, and recognized it to be her ringtone for her red cell phone. She held it up to see who was calling, but it was only the timer going off for twenty minutes. "The Lemon cake!" She gasped and made her way back to the kitchen in a hurry, getting lost a couple times but eventually making it back. She searched the kitchen once again for oven mitts, which she found under the sink. The queen opened the oven, letting the sweet and sour scent sink in and overflow the room before placing the tray on the counter and closing the oven. Once her oven mitts were tucked away, she turned her attention back to the tray of the steaming cake. She searched the kitchen drawers for a knife, and when she found one she took her time to cut the cake up in to small square pieces. She had hoped this would be better then eating a raw lemon, and picked one up suspiciously. She sniffed it through her non-visible nose holes before taking a bite with caution, expecting for the worse but hoping for the best at the same time. The cake was soft in her mouth, but mostly hot. The taste... wasn't bad. It tasted like a normal lemon sponge cake. Wasn't too sour, wasn't too sweet, and perfect for a midnight snack. She sat down on the counter stool, taking another cake while going on her phone. Ooo's social medics network was much different from Lumpy Space, and she appreciated that. It was more interesting. Seeing different kinds of people with different kinds of styles and traditions on her social media home-feed. So for the rest of the night, she munched away on the lemon cakes while looking through posts and photos on her phone, scrolling through with nothing but her thumb. "These are so freaking good!" She commented on her own baking and gave herself a pat on the back as she moved on to her next piece of cake.

The morning sun beamed through the glass window and on to Lemongrabs face. He woke to the bright light hovering above his eyelids and got up with a stretch, sliding out of bed and opening the curtain's fully to light up his room. But then the grumble of his stomach made him realize that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. The hungry Earl left his room in a hurry and went to the dinning table, where all of his best subjects sat around talking to each other with empty plates in front of them. As soon as Lemongrab walked in to the large room, the lemon people fell silent. This didn't bother him, because he actually preferred silence than the sound of mumbling voices in the morning, while most people disliked it when the conversations flew out the room because of their one appearance.

As he sat down on his chair, everyone looked down at the small fancy bowl filled with beady Lemonjohns. The small crunchy lemon candy that most of the subjects of this kingdom ate when they weren't eating lemons. There were a few trees in the kingdom that were dedicated to the lemons that would soon come to life, and it was simply easier to make the subjects eat Lemonjohns than the future lemon generation. But lemons could only come to life when Princess Bubblegum came in to town with her special solution that could increase the kingdoms population. Lemongrab had heard the tales of his past brothers starving themselves to create more lemon people, thus his mother Bubblegum took away the privilege of him being able to create more subjects. But he didn't blame her, and knew that it was better this way.

"Commence breakfast." The Earl said as he took a spoon full of tiny lemonjohns and crunched them up in his mouth with his sharp teeth. Usually he would have three spoonfuls for breakfast, two spoonfuls for lunch, and one spoonful for dinner. However, he found himself sneaking snacks in his own kitchen and eating some throughout the day. He kept telling himself that he was the ruler of this place, and that eating out of the specific meal times was ok for him. And after three spoonfuls, he concluded the meal and his servants carried him up to his usual window where he would go by to check on progress of his kingdom.

He stood by the open window, looking down upon all the working Lemons. Everything seemed to be in place, and going well. He hoped one day, that this kingdom would have more lemons and more families to enjoy the glories of life. Of course he himself still had issues enjoying his own life, but things had changed a lot since he tried to end his own life by merging with Matthew. Lots of bad things happened, that lead to good things. His mother helped with his mental and physical conditions, and he felt like he became closer to her after the short Gum War. And then he had his first kiss, that was offered to him. He didn't have to ask or even try- it came out of the blue like an unexpected present. The memory lead him to snap back in to the present, remembering that Lsp was still somewhere in his humble home doing who knows what. He swiveled on his heel and turned to walk down the hall as his boots clicked along the floor, he started searching room by room for the purple being that he invited to live with him for a week.

He found her in the steaming room that echoed with the sounds of splashing the drip-drops of water on to tiled floor like a large bathroom. In the middle of the steam-filled room was a huge hot tub, bubbling slightly as the queen laid back against a corner with half of her body in the water. She didn't wear any clothes in general, but it still made him uneasy and maybe even blush a tad. Lsp heard the foot steps approaching and then stop. She turned, still in the water, and looked at Lemongrab with a smile. "Finally you're awake! I want to show you something!" She floated out of the water, shaking like a fluffy dog as bits of water flew off of her. Then she grabbed his hand and floated at a fast pace towards the small kitchen. "I made like- these super cool cakes that I know you will lumpin love!" She said as she let go of the hand and pushed the tray across the counter towards the Earl. There was only one small square piece of cake left, since Lsp had eaten most of them through out the night. Lemongrab looked at it suspiciously just as she did, and picked it up, sniffing it with his long nose, also similar to how Lsp did before she took a bite herself.

"..what is this..?" He asked her, but she was a bit of a tease this morning. "Just try it!" She replied, annoying the Earl with an unanswered question. But he still took a bite, instantly falling in love with the taste and eating the whole thing in his next bite. He could hear a faint chuckle as he ate. "Oh I knew you would love it. I made it myself." She bragged, picking up the empty tray and tossing it in the sink. She sat back down on the kitchen stool that was next to Lemongrab. "You need to buy more stuff for your kitchen. You can't live off of lemons!...well.. maybe _you_ can, but _I _can't!" And now she was complaining. Her moods were always all over the place, but one small compliment always seemed to make her feel better. Lemongrab had to agree with her on this one though. He needed more things in his kitchen if he wanted to make tastier things. Especially if Lsp was staying- since she ate so many different things. He wanted her to feel at home while she was here, and to do that he would need to get different types of foods.

"...mhmm..t..then let us go shopping!" He shouted while slamming a fist on the table. It made the queen flinch, but a playful smile appeared on her face shortly after. "That's the spirit! You're like- totally rich right?" She asked before getting up, happy to see him nod slowly. He always had Bubblegum giving him some money to spend every month. But he had only ever used that money to build his kingdom and buy silverware and shovels. However, for the past couple months, he hadn't even spent a dime. So he did have a lot of money in his pocket that he didn't mind spending. "Yes, I have money." He responded as the two walked out the back of the castle, both enjoying the spring-like breeze and the warmth of the sunlight. Lemongrab ordered the stable servants to saddle up his camel, and while they did so- he took the chance to ask the daring question that had been ringing in his mind ever since that kiss from Lsp.

"...a...are we.. a- couple?" He asked her with a blush, glancing down at the pondering queen. She tried her best to hide her own blush, since she wanted him to feel like she was a rare item that he had gotten a hold of. She wanted to be confident and make him see how lucky he was that she chose him- but in reality, he was just as important to her than herself. Lsp found herself holding his hand, looking up with a cute smile. "If you promise not to freaking dump me, then we can be a couple.." it came out meaner than she had intended, but it was as close as she could get to saying yes. But thankfully, Lemongrab just smiled a small smile back at her, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "..Y..you will never be dumped."


	2. Chapter 2

Extraterrestrial Lemonade

_A Morning Delight _

Lsp held on to her partner as he steered the lemon camel out of the kingdom gates. The Earl sat on the front side, holding on to the leather reigns while Lsp sat behind him on the camel. It moved slowly across the sunny field, and thankfully the storm was now gone. Sometime during the night, it must has passed by. It was nice to see the bright blue skies of Ooo and it's beaming sun in the sky. Maybe it was getting a little too hot for her liking, but she was hoping it would cool down once they got under some shade, or the sun would be hidden behind a cloud passing by.

"So where are we going again?" She asked Lemomgrab and looked up, only able to see the back of his head. "...T..the candy kingdom. A-and anywhere that has food." He muttered, still nervous at the fact that he had a girl friend who was clinging on to him through out this ride. His plan had been to go see Bubblegum and ask her for food that Lsp could eat. Usually the candy princess had the answer to every problem, and was very reliable. Lsp wouldn't say Bubblegum was her favourite princess, but her presence was tolerable. The Queen also learned to appreciate her smartness and logical opinions sometimes. And she was her boy friends mother, so there was no other option for her. Lsp sighed, debating in her mind if she should respond supportingly, or try and change their destination. But she didn't really know where else to go for food at the moment, and sweet things didn't sound like a bad idea. "Oh cool. I haven't been to the Candy Kingdom in like... days." She shrugged, wondering if the kingdom was even up and running after the strong storm last night. Lemongrab wondered the same thing as well, but it would only be a matter of minutes till they would find out the answer to their question.

The morning went by fast for the couple. As planned, Lemongrab had went to ask his mother for some sweet snacks for his new roommate. However, Bubblegum was busy rebuilding the kingdom and putting houses back together from the storm. There were even some small accidents that required candy parts, and she didn't have a lot to spare. She knew that Lsp had a special place in her creations heart, so she offered what she could- along with a small wagon. Lemomgrab had decided to stay and help Bubblegum rebuild the kingdom, while Lsp took the wagon and went off to go see the other princesses in their kingdoms. Each kingdom had a unique banquet of meals that she would gladly take from. The Lumpy Queen was more excited for the food than actually seeing her friends now that it was lunch time. So while she traveled around Ooo with a wagon slowly being filled with food, Bubblegum decided to take a short lunch break with her lemon son and catch up with him. Since the last time they talked, they were on their way to battle Uncle Gumball and then later, Golb.

"Thanks for helping me fix up the houses. Usually Finn and Jake would do these kind of things but- they are busy setting up the Human Kingdom.. or City.." She shrugged, sitting down on a half broken bench beside Lemongrab. "So.. Lsp... I knew you went on a date with her, but I didn't know she's been living with you! How has that been?" She asked in a friendly tone, having a vague flash back of seeing Lsp and Lemongrab kissing in the middle of the end of the world. The Earl blushed slightly while looking away. "..e..eh... I-it's ok..." He uneasily turned back to face Bubblegum, who continued their conversation. "That's nice of you to let her stay. Did you know she was crowned Queen recently? I don't know why she would want to stay in Ooo for a week but- I guess it's nice to have a break from royalty every now and then!" She commented, watching Lemongrab nod in agreement. He really didn't do so much when it came to his Kingdom, but the flexibility helped him feel more calm and relaxed rather than pressured and stressed. "I..um.." Bubblegum sighed, giving up on friendliness and deciding to just blurt out the real questions she had for him. "I don't know how serious things are with you and Lsp, but I want you to know that she could be.. dangerous. And I'm not talking about her rash behaviors based on her moods- this is more.. big. You see- I haven't had the opportunity to fully examine her, but whatever she is- she's more powerful than I am. I tried to make her a staff that could maybe tone down her abilities if she ever got out of hand, but it doesn't look like she's carrying it around.." Bubblegum didn't notice the slight frown on her face. "..I'm just worried. And I want you to be prepared if anything does happen. Lsp is very.. unpredictable. And now that she's awakened her powers after that whole Elemental crisis- who knows what else might awaken in her while she's in Ooo." She looked over at the Earl, who seemed very casual about the whole topic. "If you could get her to agree to an examination by me, then maybe things would be a little easier for all of us-" She has to admit, she was very very curious about Lsp's alien anatomy. She wanted to study her and see what makes her an anti-elemental. She wanted to learn about how her emotions connected with her abilities to harness all the powerful stones, and analyze her every molecule. This whole thing seemed so interesting, and deep down, Bubblegum was desperate to step in to the unknown and start her research on an extraterrestrial being. She knew almost everything about every creature in Ooo- but Lsp? There was so much to learn. Lemongrab already had an idea that his mother might be interested in 'examining' his alien girl friend. But he wasn't so fond of the idea of Lsp being monitored and tested on for hours and hours. He didn't want Bubblegum to poke and prod at his girl friend. So he simply shook his head. "..mhmmm..s..she wouldn't like that. No examining. Examining is unacceptable. You will defiantly loose an arm." He said honestly, still looking at the pink princess with a poker face as he spoke. Bubblegum let out another sigh, but nodded in acknowledgement before she responded. "Ok. Well- we should get back to work! I need to fix the kingdom before the sun sets. There is no way I'm inviting the whole kingdom in my castle again." She fired herself up and left the bench. Lemongrab picked up a tool and followed her, passing by some banana guards and working candy people as he made his way to the broken door of a house. He had been helping the princess fix Starchy's door before the quick lunch break.

Meanwhile Lsp just left the breakfast Kingdom with a bunch of baking ingredients and maple syrup. She always loved going there to mess with the guards, and hanging out with Breakfast Princess's awesome younger sister. While the princess herself stayed awkwardly quiet, as if wanting to say something bad to Lsp, but realizing that she had saved her life and all of Ooo from eternal madness. But besides that, once she got all the food she needed, she had a bit of a work out as she dragged the heavier food-filled wagon back to the Candy Kingdom. By the time she got there, the sun was setting. She was drenched in sweat and exhausted from pulling the wagon around. As soon as she was past the entry gates, the handle of the wagon slipped out of her hands and she flopped on to the sweet ground. "Urghh..." She groaned loudly, but Lemongrab heard clearly from a block away. He abandoned his work and made his way to where his girl friend lay on the candy ground with a tired look on her face. "I want to go home now..." Lsp complained, then correcting herself. "To your castle.. " She said while pushing herself up with her limp arms and swaying up to a low float. Lemongrab stopped about a step in front of her, scanning her carefully. She seemed like she could really use something to sit on- So Lemongrab nodded. "..L-let's go then." He responded plainly and left to go get his lemon camel. When he came back with it, he tied its vine-like tail on the handle of the wagon. Then holstered up his queen on to its back. Lsp blushed as she wrapped her arms around him as he sat in front of her. Lemongrab had wanted to say his good byes to his 'mother', but couldn't find her and so decided to just leave. He was only a phone call away, after all. And so the two left the candy kingdom and headed back to the lemon kingdom. On the ride back, everything was so calm and beautiful. Ooo was glimmering under an orange glow, as everything around them started to become silent with the light breeze of the wind. The warm sun and comfort of her lover's body so close to hers only made Lsp start to feel sleepy. And maybe all the pulling-work from today contributed to the tiredness a little, but right now felt like the perfect time for an relaxing nap. She yawned before closing her eyes, resting her head on Lemongrabs armored back with a faint smile. The queen had a small smile on her face as the coolness of the metal eased the heat on her face from today's workout. Lemongrab could feel the closeness increase as her weight shifted behind him, since the layer of metal on his armor was quite thin. He couldn't help but blush a faint blue as he felt Lsp fall asleep against him willingly.

When they arrived back to the cozy castle of the Lemon Kingdom, the Earl has to use precise caution to carry his love all the way to his own bedroom without waking her up. He was carful not to move too fast or to make any sudden noises, and gently carried toe queen in his arms. Lsp seemed to appreciate the metal arms wrapped around her, thus not waking up immediately when she felt herself being moved a bit in her sleep. The comfort continued even after leaving the loving arms of her Earl as she was placed in to the soft bed. The unconscious alien was left in the dim lit room as Lemongrab left her to sleep, leaving the door open so that a crack of brighter light could slither through the darkness in case she woke up and wanted to leave the room. He knew that would happened eventually, but now that it was night, he needed to complete his own routine.

Usually he would have dinner, then make sure the whole kingdom goes to sleep for the night. After that, if he felt like it he would go in a quick shower and nibble on some desert before getting dressed in pajamas and brushing his sharp teeth. Eventually making it to bed and falling asleep, but today would be a bit different. He already had some of his servants attending the camel and stocking up all the different foods in a completely new kitchen for Lsp. By now it had probably been cleaned out, and the lemon people were finishing up stocking things up. When they were done with that. Lemongrab was going to instruct the servants to read through the huge cook book that was abandoned in his library. He had no idea how that book got there or why he even had it until now- now that book had a purpose. Lemongrab had read a few romance books to know that making meals for Lsp would defiantly make her like him more. A bed in breakfast thing seemed to be popular in the romantic category, and there was no way he would risk Lsp getting romantic with one of his servants. He had to make her breakfast himself. Not just breakfast, but all the meals. Since this queen loved food so much, that's what he would give to her. But things never worked out on the first try, so hopefully he could stay awake for a little longer to train himself to make food. Lemon-less meals for a non lemon person.

The Earl sighed as he sat down on the wooden chair at the silent yet fancy dinner table topped with nothing but bowls of lemonjohns. He had gotten out of his armor and now was in some more soft and comfortable clothing- which was his usual grey uniform. Considered formal enough for the dinner, despite the whole thing only lasting about a minute. And so the dinner went by like always, Lemomgrab eating along with his subjects, finishing the meal before being carried to his little perch. With only a few words, he sent the whole kingdom to a deep sleep before heading to the special kitchen to begin his training. For breakfast, he had decided that pancakes were a good choice considering that it was apparently 'easy' to make according to the cook book.

He rolled up his long-sleeved uniform up to his elbows before quickly scanning through the cabinets and shelves for the proper ingredients, now that they were more stocked up. He double checked by reading the name of the ingredients twice before pulling them out of their hiding spot and setting them down on the main cooking counter in the centre of the kitchen. Where all the pots and pans hung down right above like a jungle of vines. He knew he would have to pick one of the pans to use, but there were so many. But knowing Lsp, he grabbed the biggest pan just in case. She may want bigger pieces and seemed to like large amounts of food. Lemongrab had noted the ways her eyes glimmer and how her jaw drops with a sharp gasp as she looks at a bowl filled with delicious foods. He almost couldn't believe that she used to survive off of a can of beans per day in the depths of the Evil Forest inside a log. If he had known her then- he was positive that he would have let her live with him. Sure he may have not known her personally, but he was attracted to her physically too. Never has he ever seen any royal lady such as Lsp. And that was exactly why this breakfast had to be perfect, handmade with love, for such a perfect queen.

Morning came by, and Lsp woke up with a small yawn. Her eyes blinked open as her invisible nose sniffed the sweet sent that she had awoken to. "This doesn't smell like lemons.." She spoke to herself in suspicion whilst getting out of bed and neatly covering the mattress with the blanket. The queen floated out the room and down the hallway, briefly stopping in front of the large bathroom. She struggled to decide if she should follow this sweet scent or go in a quick shower first, or maybe even a bath. During her pondering, a small lemon servant appeared on the end of the hallway and was making its way towards her. Lsp scanned the servant from head to toe, realizing the complete mess covering most of its uniform. It seemed like flour and syrup. Her stomach only growled at the sweet smell of syrup, but ignoring its pleas she asked the servant. "So what's cookin?" The question was laid out casually, and the small servant responded. "The Earl is making breakfast. It won't be ready for another ten minutes because I accidentally slipped on an empty bottle of syrup. So I'm on my way to the dungeon." He also said so casually, but Lsp had a half frown on her face. "What? You don't have to go to a lumpin prison just because you slipped! Look, just get yourself cleaned up and just learn from your mistakes. I make like- a ton of mistakes all the time." She shrugged as she grabbed a perfectly clean towel from within the huge bathroom and handed it to the lemon servant, who immediately started cleaning off the mess. He looked up at Lsp with sparkling eyes and a grateful smile. "Thank you your highness.. I truly hope one day you could rule this kingdom along side the Earl. I will never forget this!" He chuckled happily and ran off like a child with a brand new toy. The alien found herself blushing a bit and smiling at the joy of a small servant. But she shook it off and decided to hop in a ten minute shower before heading down to check out what sort of breakfast mess her lover had created.

She was shocked to walk in to a spotless kitchen with a happy-looking Earl waiting on a stool by the counter table. "You look beautiful." He smiled as Lsp blushed, having just walked out of a nice shower, she also had the scent of lavender on her as well. It was always nice to have something that doesn't smell like lemons, and so she didn't regret bringing her own soap. The queen sat on the seat next to him and replied "And you look like you haven't slept all night-" she said as she realized up close, the dark circles under his sleepy eyes, and yet he was happy. Her eyes then caught the two plates resting on the counter, filled with pancakes with scrambled egg on the side. It made her mouth water and stomach grumble, but something seemed different about this breakfast. It wasn't from the Breakfast Kingdom, and remembering what the servant said to her this morning, she turned to face the Earl. "You made this?" She asked, and he nodded. "I-It took a lot of attempts." His eyes darted to the over flowed trash can hiding in the corner of the kitchen, and then quickly back to his love. "mhmmm..I-I made it for you.." He blushed, having never made something for someone. Yet alone, working so hard for someone.

The Earl was thanked by a gentle kiss on the cheek and a soft smile. "Seems like someone knows a queen when they see one." She winked and picked up the silverware and started eating. The first hour of their morning was filled with laughter and light conversations about the other kingdoms and the new one- called the Human City. Lsp listened, eating the amazing meal as her lover talked about it. "I've seen it once, when there were only a few buildings.. Its weird, all of them are tall with round windows, and the streets have flashing lights and moving metal things all around the block.." He tried to explain what he saw, but it was basically an exact copy of the Human Island that Minerva came from. Finn's mother, with the help of his son and Princess Bubblegum, were able to find a cure for her sickness and helped her escape the burden of being trapped in a pod. Ever since their arrival, the humans have started rebuilding their city near the beach they arrived on, living right by the edge of Ooo. With all the extra help Bubblegum had given them, their City was probably close to completion by now. With their technology shared with many other kingdoms, each princess was given a highly advanced computer as thanks. The computers could be used to communicate, defend the kingdom, manage kingdom business, and also help them predict weather and many other features. The ruler of the Human City, Minerva and her son, said they would send out an party invitation to the computers when the construction is finished, and host the biggest party in the history of Ooo for the grand opening of their new City. Bubblegum had said Lemongrab is invited too, since the date has been set, but the Earl had declined. He never liked parties, and he didn't want to interact and be social. Especially at parties, when so many other things bothered him.

"Wait-" Lsp swallowed her last bit of food. "You're saying, you declined the offer to go to the biggest party in Ooo?!" She stated more than asked, but the Earl nervously nodded. "Lemongrab! Why?! Its going to be sooo fun! Imagine all the dancing, food, and we get to meet more humans like Finn! We have to go! Pleeaaseee.." She begged, grabbing his hands and looking up at him with puppy eyes. The other sighed, not being able to look at her. "I..Don't like parties.." He mumbled quietly, but Lsp wasn't giving up. "It will be funnn! Just give it a try! This is going to be the best one in the history of Ooo! Ill be there with you the whole time, I promise. Nothing bad will happen- trust me!" She continued to look up at him with pleading eyes, and he contemplated for a comment before he gave his final answer. "F..fine. I'll go, for you." He blushed and felt small arms hug him tightly. Lsp whispered a small thank you before letting him go, and she could have sworn there was a moment of disappointment when she let go. "So when's the party?" Excitement in her tone, she eagerly awaited an answer. "It's supposed to be tomorrow.. But Bubblegum said it might change depending on the humans progress with their City.." He said as he got up and stacked their empty plates, setting the used silverware on top and bringing everything over to the sink. "I.. I can ask her today." He said as he started washing the dishes, surprised to find that Lsp had joined in and started helping him. "Speaking of today- do you wanna go for a picnic? Maybe a movie too?" She suggested and Lemongrab blushed, remembering their first date. As if on cue, Lsp added "And we can sit on a bench with a table or something-" She hoped he would say yes, but he still had some Kingdom business to attend to. Not only calling his mother, but also checking in on progress, replying to the stack of letters requesting for certain materials from other kingdoms and some from the inhabitants of his own kingdom. He even had to start the blueprints of the expansion and had a meeting with a princess who wanted to discuss trades. Which he could do on a phone call. A part of him wished he had that powerful computer, since then he could do everything more easily and have a face-to-face or screen-to-screen meeting instead. Like most phones in Ooo, it could only be used for calling, texting, videoing and taking photos, and access to the whacky internet of Ooo managed by a group of candy people in his mothers kingdom.

Then he thought, maybe this party could be an opportunity to befriend some humans and maybe ask for the computer. "I'm busy." He finally answered when he realized he had been dozing off in his thoughts for a good few seconds. Hearing a whine of sadness from his beloved, he instantly regretted saying those two words. "B-But m-maybe those things can wait." He saw her smile from the corner of his eye and felt a flutter of warmth in his once stone-cold heart. She put her cleaned dishes on the drying rack and said in a hurry. "I'll go prepare for our trip! Or should I say.. Date?" The playful chuckle was heard as she left the room, and suddenly all of his problems were gone. All he had to focus on was this very exciting date, and hopefully this time- he won't end up leaving her. Or as she phrased it, 'Running away from intimacy'.


	3. Chapter 3

Extraterrestrial Lemonade

_Discovering Emotions_

The sky was bright blue, and the sun was right above the couple at its peak. Lemongrab tied his camel to a near by tree while Lsp floated towards the picnic table located in the middle of a grassy field. The table was perfect despite the rusty wood barley holding it up- but as long as it fulfilled its purpose, it should do. The princess smiled as she set the basket she was holding down on the table, and carefully started to lay out the foods that she packed. It was a simple sandwich, a bag of chips for them to share, water bottles and a bunch of cookies from the candy kingdom.

The Earl made his way towards the table where Lsp sat on the bench. He took the seat across from her with a slight blush on his face, remembering their first date which only lasted a few minutes. He was a little uneasy when he looked down at the sandwich that had no lemons in it. But eventually he took a bite, and found out it didn't taste bad at all. In between bites and sips of water, the two had a light conversation about the food before moving on to a more intimate topic..

"So have you.. dated anyone before me?" Lsp asked curiously, but tried her best to act as if she didn't care. Lemongrab shook his head, not sure if his answer would change things. "..mhmmm...n..no.. I found no one acceptable.." He responded as Lsp nodded in approval, she wasn't sure how to react to what he said. "What kinda future are you looking for?" She asked the next question, unable to hide her curiosity this time. She watched as her partner pause to think, looking off in to the distance, then back at her. He put his half eaten sandwich down and answered earnestly. "..I already have what I most wanted.. w..which was to rule a kingdom of my own..." he blushed. "B..but now.. t..there are other things I might want.." his eyes looked away from her, feeling shy all the sudden. "..I..I want a queen, and heirs to my kingdom.. and to have a real family." He finished, seeming to have spiked the other's interest. Lsp couldn't help but blush slightly herself before continuing their conversation. "..what do you mean? Like- you have a family. Bubblegum is like your mom right? Because she made you?" Lemomgrab frowned at the question but Lsp didn't notice and continued eating her sandwich while waiting for an answer.

"I..I am nothing more than one of Bubblegum's many science experiments..." he sighed, crossing his arms with a bit of annoyance in his tone. Lsp finished her sandwich and pushed the bag of chips away from her and towards Lemongrab. The Earl started picking chips from the bag as the other spoke. "..I mean like- i hate to say this but.. it looks like she cares about you more then those candy dumb dumbs... Didn't she say you could rule the whole lumpin Candy Kingdom if anything ever happened to her?" She asked, and he had a confused look on his face, emptying the bag while crunching the last chip. "..I g..guess..." The Earl looked down, feeling awkward. "..but it doesn't feel like family.. I..Ive seen family's. Real ones.. a..and it's different.." He said as he started packing things away back in the basket. But then, a small purple hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. Lsp has crawled halfway over the table after realizing he was trembling slightly.

"You'll find your family.. or maybe Bubblegum will change. Have you tried blurting out all your emotions at her? I do it all the time with my parents." She shrugged casually, letting go of his arm and moving back to her seat across the table. Lemongrab finished cleaning up and closed the basket lid, changing the topic. "This lunch was acceptable, thank you." He said as he got up and started walking back to his camel. However, Lsp wasn't done with this outing just yet. She floated near a patch of flowers in the green field and sat down within the flowers. She looked up at the sky and started to wonder- started asking herself questions she never thought of until now. She mainly wondered how her and Lemongrab would work out. What would her parents think? Would their kingdoms merge? If so, how? But she put those questions aside and decided to bring them back up when the time comes. The Earl sat down next to her, following her gaze and enjoying this peaceful moment. But mostly enjoying the opportunity to watch his lover, and blushing at how beautiful she was to him. About how it was such an honor it was to be able to date some one who isn't just royal, but the most powerful princess in the whole world!

When he turned his gaze back up to the sky, he felt a light weight leaning on his shoulder, and couldn't bring himself to look down at her and possibly meet her gaze since he was tense and blushing too much. Eventually he calmed down, quickly looking down and realized that she had fallen asleep once again. After what seemed like hours of relaxing, he gently woke her up, reminding her of the movie that they wanted to go to at 5pm. Lsp rubbed her eyes and nodded lazily. "Can you carry me? I'm too lazy to float.." It was a request that Lemongrab couldn't deny, and Lsp was light as a feather despite the amount of food she ate. "O..Of course.." He said nervously and swooped her up in his arms, and they got back on the camel.

The ride was longer than Lsp had expected, so she erased her boredom via conversation. "You should visit Lumpy Space sometime.. It's nothing like any of the Kingdoms in Ooo, and I can show you my favorite places!" She looked up at him, waiting for a reply. "..I..is it far?" He asked, wondering if he would even be able to breathe there.. But Lsp needed air, so he assumed he could survive. "I mean.. Yeah, its out in space in another galaxy, but we can go through the portal which is also a bit far from here….But like- I could open a portal to there myself, but its too much work and concentration.. I've only done it once when I was super mad." She shrugged, but Lemongrab was impressed. He had no idea she could open portals to places.. "M…maybe..i..its hard to open portals because y..you are trying to open a portal to somewhere really far.." Lemongrab suggested. "M..maybe if you open a portal to somewhere closer.. it would be less work?" He looked over his shoulder briefly, to find a wide-eyed Lsp. She sometimes forgot how smart he was- and perhaps that trait was from Bubblegum. She wondered for a second, thinking about trying it out, but the camel stopped.

"We are here." He hopped off the camel and tied it to a nearby tree, then turned around and extended a hand to help Lsp off of the steed. Once she was off, she didn't let go of his hand as the two looked for a place to sit. The movie was an outdoor movie, once again in a field with couples sitting all over the place in front of a huge screen and a projector at the very back. There were some candy people, some humans, and even people from the slime kingdom. Lsp saw some people she recognized, and let go of the Earls hand to go greet them. Lemongrab couldn't help but feel a little sad when she let go, and suddenly he felt alone. He didn't realize till Lsp started living with him of how lonely he was despite all the servants in the castle. Lemongrab quickly shook the thought out of his head and found an open space for him to sit down with Lsp. When she came back, he knew something was wrong by the look on her face. The queen sat down beside him with a sigh. "One of my friends just told Turtle princess already has a lumpin flower girl! Her cousin or some dumb person took my job!" She crossed her arms, leaving out the part that her friend has said; that Turtle princess didn't know that Lsp would come back to Ooo and chose someone else just to be safe. "The stupid wedding is the day after tomorrow.." She mumbled to herself, but Lemongrab heard. He gathered up his courage and took Lsp's hand in his, and seeing her blush made him blush again. "..t..that is unacceptable! Where is the Turtle thing?!" The Earl was now outraged and stood up, drawing his sword. "I'LL MAKE HER-" He said, but Lsp quickly pulled him back down again and shook her head. "She isn't here, but thanks." She said as Lemongrab put his sword away and crossed his arms. "Y..You don't have to go-" He said with a 'hmph', but Lsp seemed to have other plans in mind..

"I'll go, just to be a 'supportive friend' … I'm trying to be 'better'." She smiled. "And I'll eat all the food there as revenge!" The two smiled at eachother slightly as the screen was suddenly filled with the movie title. The projector flickered before steadying, and everyone went silent as the movie started. The movie was almost three hours long, and thankfully someone started handing out snacks so that Lsp's hunger wouldn't bother her date.

In the end, the two main characters shared a kiss. Lemongrab looked around to see some couples mimicking the act. He started to feel nervous, and obligated to do the same. A part of him wanted to kiss her, but another part of him was still anxious about being in public and maybe messing up this kiss. But he knew if he lingered on to those emotions, his opportunity would slip away. He turned to face Lsp, who turned to face him when the movie finished. She looked like she was going to say something, but her mouth closed when she realized what was happening. He lowered his head, gently attempting a kiss- but the queen put a hand on his chest and moved away. "I- can't do something like this…. yet." She said honestly. Those were nearly the exact words she had said to Brad, her ex. She had told him she didn't want to, and then he got angry and broke up with her. A part of her worried if Lemongrab might do the same.

"..o..ok." he replied and moved away from her, looking away with a look of shame and an embarrassed blush on his face. Lsp was almost confused that he just said OK. She thought he would at least ask 'why?' But he just listened to her. "..y..you're not mad?" She asked, sitting down on his lap as she remained facing him. Lemongrab shook his head, seeming confused. "..n..no.. my actions were.. unacceptable..." He kept stuttering, glancing away while starting to feel confused himself. They were both confused at each other's actions and their own. Lsp didn't understand why she felt the need to stop it, and also why Lemongrab didn't react badly. While the Earl didn't understand why he did what he did, or why Lsp was acting as if she was shocked by his answer.

"I know I'm usually like- confident about this stuff- and I act like I know everything about relationships and love- but- I've never really done something like that. Well- there was that one time- maybe another- but I don't love him. It was nothing more than experimenting.." She sighed. "I think when things get real… I get nervous. And our love is real. At least to me it is.." She wanted to say more; about how she was scared that she would mess up this good relationship and felt the need to end what was happening because she wasn't ready. Since she had already messed up several other relationships, she didn't want to loose this too.

Lemongrab seemed to understand. '_How she used to talk so much about boys and love to cover up her instability on the subject since she's barely had any actual experiences. So when she is put in that situation, she doesn't know what to do and acts impulsively._' At least that's something he heard Bubblegum say to someone over the phone one time. "..I don't want to mess this up ether.." And all the sudden, he realized that Lsp was worried about the same things he was worried about: destroying the one good thing the two of them had in their lives; each other.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a quick kiss on his cheek, and finally met his lover's gaze. She smiled and gave him a hug. "I lumpin love you." The alien purred, making Lemongrab blush.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Once the movie was done, the two returned to the castle and bought some take out on the way back. After eating, the princess fell asleep and Lemongrab decided to look over some papers in his study. When morning came, Lsp woke up and had breakfast with her lover before deciding to explore the kingdom and meet some lemon folk. While Lemongrab went back to his now clean study room to go over contracts and trade letters, since his kingdom was the only place the people of Ooo could get decent lemons and strong camels. He barley noticed the time since the day flew by. It was when Lsp barged in his study room that he jumped and saw the sun setting outside the small window. "Oh my glob- I don't have any good dresses! We need to go buy one! The party is in an HOUR!" She panicked and the Earl got up from his seat. "…I have an idea.."

The Earl waited impatiently by the door a room that had now turned in to Lsp's personal dress room where all the finest clothes makers in the Lemon Kingdom attended to custom making a dress of her choice. Lsp had drawn a very detailed drawing of the dress she wanted to wear. Lemongrab was surprised that she was actually a pretty good artist after he saw that drawing. What other hidden talents did his girl friend have? He hoped to find out soon, but right now, he waited outside the closed doors. He himself dressed up in a plain black and white suit, and wore his lucky watch around his wrist. He paced in front of the large double doors, checking his watch frequently since they would already be at least ten minutes late.

As if on cue, the doors opened. He was in awe at the sight before him- Lsp looked beautiful. She had a dark sleeveless wine purple dress on with small golden stars patterned all over it, with a bow on the side of her head that matched the purple on her dress. And to make it all better, it had sparkles sprinkled in some areas. He had no idea that some of his subjects were even capable of making such an perfect dress. The former princess smiled, pleased by the look on his face. "Lets get out of here." She grabbed his wrist and almost dragged the stunned Lemongrab to the front of his palace where his camel awaited. One of the servants already prepared it for the journey, so all they had to do was hop on.

"..Y..you look… very very acceptable." He said as he helped her on the camel. The queen grinned and sat down. "Thanks babe." She replied as her partner got on the camel as well, and now they set off in to the sunset towards the human kingdom.

The two- well, three, approached the city lights of the human kingdom as night settled. "Wow.. its so- sparkly.." Lsp said in a mesmerized tone as she watched the lights glisten, and Lemongrab seemed to enjoy the view as well since he stopped the camel for a brief second to look. But quickly continued their journey. The city was alive with voices and colors, and thankfully there were no cars to be seen and so the Earl was able to walk in the middle of the roads with his camel. He followed the large arrow shaped signs that said 'Party this way', and with each turn and block he passed, the sounds grew louder. When he turned the last corner, there was a huge building labeled 'Town Hall' in the middle of the city, according to the large map posted right beside it. From the inside he heard party music and so many voices. The windows were practically beaming with the changing colors of lights. And in front of the decorated town hall was a parking lot, filled with different kinds of carriages and steeds. His eyes found an empty spot, and as he approached it he saw a small label at the front of the parking spot that said 'Reserved for Lemongrab'. Thankfully, the label was attached to a lamppost which he could tie the reins around to stop his camel from wandering off. So that is exactly what he did, and then he helped his lady get off before she decided to link arms as the two headed to the building. There were two banana guards with fancy black bow-ties standing beside the entry way which had a red carpet flowing from it.

Once the guards quickly noticed who they were, they opened the doors without question whilst saying "Welcome to the Party!" Lemongrab seemed confused by the action. "Y..Y…You don't need to see the invitations?" He asked, and the banana guards looked at each other briefly before one of them replied. "Princess Bubblegum told us to let you in if you came- I think she wanted to talk to both of you or something…" The guard shrugged, and Lemongrab decided not to question any further. "Oh..ok.." He walked inside with Lsp, mumbling that last part. There was a long polished hallway that lead to the big noisy room up ahead. He was a little frightened, but Lsp seemed to be really excited. Right now, that's all that mattered- her being happy, and maybe she would be able to stay with him longer if she has so much fun in Ooo. But as soon as they stepped in the room, they were sucked in to a crowd of many different species. Candy people, humans, fire people- and so many others. Anxiety started poking at Lemongrab, making him feel uncomfortable. But the thought of Lsp being by his side helped him calm down. The queen looked over at him, seeing him looking around nervously with a frightened expression on his face. She quickly put her small hand on his cheek and turned his face so that he was now looking at her. "Hey- stop being scared!" She scolded him, but then smiled."If anybody hurts you, I'll beat them up! Nobody messes with my boyfriend." She tried to comfort him, and was happy to see that cute blush return. But the blush was a blush of embarrassment- his girl friend shouldn't have to be the one to fight to protect him. And now he felt like a coward for being so scared of a party. He didn't even understand why he was feeling scared, but all he could do was take a deep breath, and let her words sink in. He was going to be fine.

"Lemongrab! Lsp!" Bubblegum's voice echoed from behind them, and Lsp quickly retracted her hand from his cheek as they both turned around. The Princess was wearing an short, hot pink dress with candies all over it. "Are those actual candies?!" Lsp asked, and she unlinked arms to curiously pluck off a lollipop from her dress and put it in her own mouth. Bubblegum angrily pulled away the skirt to her dress, sighing. "Yep, they're totally real!" Lsp confirmed her suspicions in a muffled voice and floated back to her spot next to Lemongrab. Then another voice was heard- "Hey Bonnie! I got the last two caramel apples!" She said as she hopped next to her, but dropped the apples at the sight of her old friend. "Lsp!" Her face beamed, and the other did the same. "Marceline!" She exclaimed and they both embraced each other. When the hug ended, Marceline had a happy but confused look on her face. "I had no idea you'd be back in Ooo so soon-" She pushed aside her own jet black hair and looked around. "You have to try the food here- I know you'll love it!" The vampire excitedly grabbed her small purple hand and ran off in to the crowd, leaving Lemongrab with his creator. Bubblegum had asked Marceline to go hang out with Lsp so she could talk to Lemongrab alone- and Marcey was happy to oblige. Once the two girls were gone in the crowd, Bubblegum smiled at the Earl. "I'm glad you made it! I actually needed to talk to you about something a little serious- But don't worry! Its nothing super bad" She sighed, a frown now on her face. Lemongrab grew tense, mostly from the disappearance of his girl friend.

"I'm sure you remember Lemonhope? Or at least what I told you about him?" She asked, and Lemongrab nodded uneasily. "Mmhmm..I..I don't like him.." He mumbled, and Bubblegum responded. "Thats the thing- you don't have to worry about him any more! I found him wandering around one of the forests near the candy kingdom. He was curious about how your kingdom was doing. I told him that your kingdom was prospering, and your people are well treated and happy. And that you were the best ruler the kingdom has ever had. But he wanted to see it for himself, so I let him investigate the kingdom with my cloaking suit. When he came back- he seemed pleased. He told me to let you know that he has no intention of coming back and overthrowing you, and that he would continue to journey around the world instead. He also wanted you to have this-" Bubblegum opened the tiny shoulder bag she had on, which of course looked like a big piece of cake. She then handed the Earl a golden lemon the size of his palm. "I scanned it to make sure it was nothing weird- But it just seems to be a solid piece of gold shaped like a lemon. He called it 'A symbol of gratitude' and 'the most valuable thing he had'." Bubblegum smiled as Lemongrab took the small lemon and put it in his pocket. "..s..so h..he won't come back..?" The tone in his voice was nothing but fear, and the princess was quick to respond. "Nope. You don't have to worry about him any more! Besides.. I think you have other things to worry about." She smiled and glanced over at the food table, where Lsp was laughing along with Marcey while eating a chocolate dipped strawberry. Lemongrab blushed as he followed her gaze, not sure what to say. "How are things going with her?" The curious Bubblegum had to ask as she looked over at Lemongrab, and seeing how he looked at her seemed to answer her questions.

"..t..things are.. acceptable. She is..perfect.." He smiled lightly at the the thought of her choosing to be with him, and Bubblegum had a touching look on her face. She felt happy for him, and proud that this time- this Lemongrab- turned out to be such a great person. Sure he probably had to work on a few things, but he's defiantly better than the previous Lemomgrabs. "Thats great news! Oh- also there is someone I'd like you to meet. Well- actually, there are a few people I'd like you to meet!" Bubblegum ventured in to the crowd, and Lemongrab followed her. They eventually came out to a small opening where there was a table. There was a lady sitting in a chair at the table, who looked kinda like Bubblegum with a different hair style. The other two were a guy that looked like a cookie, another that looked like a bowl of fruit punch. The one that looked like Bubblegum stood up, extending a hand out for a handshake. "Its so great to meet you under.. better circumstances.. Im Aunt Lolly." She smiled, and he took her hand and shook it, remaining quiet. "I've heard so much about you from Bubblegum, Lemomgrab." She ended the handshake and then motioned to the other two at the table. "This is Crunchy and Punch Bowl, they are..uh.. family of some sorts." She shrugged, and then Bubblegum stepped in. "They are my family, and they are yours too. I didn't want to introduce you until I know for sure that you were..stable. Aunt Lolly helped me end the horrible war we faced a while back." The princess gave a nod of thanks to her Aunt, and Lolly smiled back.

"..mm..I..it wasn't all that horrible." Lemongrab said as the two before him fell silent. However, Bubblegum knew exactly what he was implying at. "He's right." She faced Lolly. "On the battle field, Lemongrab shared a kiss with one of the other princesses of Ooo- well actually, she isn't from Ooo- and she isn't even a princess anymore! She's a queen." Bubblegum smiled, seeing Lemongrab blush from the corner of her eye. "..h…how do you know?!" He asked inb a louder tone, clearly shocked that she knew. Bubblegum teasingly rolled her eyes with a grin. "You really thought I wouldn't notice you two kissing in the middle of the battle field?" She chuckled, and the blush on Lemongrab's face only deepened. Lolly chuckled as well, before a slightly worried look appeared on her face. "Wait- you said she was a queen..?" She asked Bubblegum, basically asking if she was already married.

"Yes! She was crowned queen, but she doesn't have a king by her side.. At least not now. But maybe that will change if things go well." Bubblegum replied to Lolly before the aunt excitedly looked around the room. "Is the princess here? Which kingdom does she rule? I must meet her if she may become family!" Aunt Lolly kept looking around, but Bubblegum made it easier for her. "She is here- somewhere with Marceline. Lsp is the ruler of Lumpy Space. It's basically a whole galaxy somewhere out in space. She can come and go through a portal. Ive never even there, and defiantly want to visit and get some samples. I still haven't been able to figure out how that whole place exists.." She rubbed her chin, but quickly shook her head to put aside her scientific thoughts.

"Lsp? I..isn't she the one that saved all of Ooo using her powers? And brought us three back to normal?" Lolly was shocked, but Bubblegum just smiled. "Yep, that's her. More powerful than all four of the elementals…" Bubblegum had to admit, that part made her slightly uncomfortable. Knowing that someone like Lsp could easily defeat all of the elementals in one go. But Lolly seemed more than happy- but Bubblegum thought that would change once she met Lsp. "Thats wonderful!" Lolly faced the Earl and grabbed his hands. "Oh I do hope things will go well between you two!" She happily hoped, and Lemongrab couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought of someone hoping that he could one day have Lsp as his queen.

Meanwhile Marcey and Lsp were laughing about a joke they over heard, but then the vampire decided to change the subject after she caught a glimpse of Lemongrab on the other side of the room. "So what's with you and Lemongrab these days? Bonnie told me you two were a thing now!" She said as she sucked the red out of the strawberry and tossed it over her shoulder. Lsp smiled as she also looked at him, talking to some other people and seeming happy. "Well.. It started off as some hot date. I met him on a dating thing on my phone- but I actually heard about him from Bubblegum. We were a match and went on a date, but he freaked out and ran away from me." She chuckled. "And then later I bumped in to him on the battlefield, and I thought we were all gunna die. And I didn't want to die with out having kissed at least one person! …and that kiss with Brad didn't count because he forced it, and the other one wasn't real love..." She blushed. "So I gave him permission to kiss me, and he did. After the kiss we sang together to save the world. But when the war was over, my parents told me to come back to Lumpy Space because they were '_so lumpin worried_' after hearing what happened in Ooo.. I think they crowned me queen because they wanted me to stay in Lumpy Space." She sighed, but Marceline was curiously listening. "Tell me more!" She said to the queen, and Lsp continued. "Once I become queen, I'm practically going to be glued to the throne- So I wanted to spend a week in Ooo. I sorta left with out thinking, and couldn't find a place to stay. I asked around and Lemongrab was the first to answer, so he picked me up and I went to his place. He then asked me if we could date and I was like-sure. And now we're at this rad party!" She smiled, finishing the strawberry. Marceline was smiling like a goof at the end of her story. "Awww… You two are so cute together! ..Have you kissed him ever since you came back to Ooo?" Marcey grinned, and succeeded in making the alien blush. "I mean- kinda?" Lsp looked away awkwardly, but Marcey wasn't finished. "Have you two..made out yet?" She nudged the queen with her grey elbow, and Lsp couldn't bring herself to face her. "Ehh… Not really I guess.. I have to take this slow, because I really feel like he's the one for me." She sighed, and the vampire noticed the frown on her face. "What happened?" Marcey asked, and Lsp answered in a quiet tone. "..h..he tried to kiss me, and I got scared and stopped him.." The alien now felt ashamed of herself, turning him away like that- "Lsp! He loves you! Messing up a kiss isn't going to change that. Besides- You can't mess up love, because that's what love is! You both have to step out of your comfort zone and try new things, and it isn't going to be perfect but its going to be great because you love each other!" She smiled lightly, happy to see Lsp lighten up. Then the vampire's smile turned in to a grin. "..besides.. there are other things you can do then kissing.." She chuckled, and Lsp's whole face blushed.

"Thats sweet..Have you two-" Before the vampire could finish, Lemongrab, Lolly and Bubblegum came up to the two. Lsp sighed of relief at the sight of him, and the fact that Marceline didn't get to ask that question. Lolly practically jumped with joy. "Lsp- its a pleasure to meet you! I'm aunt Lolly, you saved me from being a candy person-" She reminded the queen, who had no idea but was able to piece together what she had meant. Lsp waved her hand. "Pfftt..That was like, totally nothing!" She said casually as if it were nothing, but something else caught her attention- the music changed to a familiar song. "OH MY GLOB! This is my favorite song- come on!" She grabbed Lemongrab's wrist and dove in to the crowd and headed for the dance floor. Bubblegum sighed as they went away, and turned to face Lolly. "Lsp can be a bit…um..impulsive." She said as if trying to apologize for what just happened, but Lolly didn't care. She just smiled and watched the two. "They are going to have such powerful babies." She chuckled, and so did Marcey. "LOLLY!" Bubblegum exclaimed, a faint blush on her face.

When Lsp arrived on the dance floor, she started to throw her arms in the air and dance with a smile on her face. Lemongrab stood awkwardly, looking around for an escape route. The queen seemed to notice and grabbed his hands. "You should dance all that lumpin tension away- it'll be fun!" She tried to get his mind off his anxiety, but the Earl still felt tense. "..I..I don't know how to dance.." he admitted, hoping that would dismiss him from the dance floor. But Lsp was determined. "I'll teach you then-" she let go of his hands. "One thing you can do is move your whole body to the beat of what you hear! If you don't know what to do- sometimes starting off by throwing your arms in the air works! But you have legs- so you can use those too-" she pointed out, and spent the next ten minutes helping him dance to certain songs- and to his surprise, he actually started to have fun now that Lsp has showed him how to dance, and now he was dancing with her instead of watching her dance. And about twenty minutes in, he was laughing and dancing with her under the ever changing lights. The crowd and loud music no longer bothered him, and all he cared about was of how much fun he was having with his love. The two danced till their bodies started giving out- but thankfully the song switched to something... different.

Marceline was floating above the DJ with a microphone headset and her axe guitar. She smiled and spoke, "This song goes out to all the love birds out there! It's called 'Slow Dance'." She grinned, and started playing her guitar softly while she sang like an angel. This song was gentle, and relaxing.. and defiantly romantic.

Lsp surprisingly enjoyed the little break from the crazy dancing, and then her hands were in Lemongrab's. Copying what the other people on the dance floor were doing, they swayed together in sync. The purple alien leaned against his chest, closing her eyes with a light smile whole continuing to dance. The Earls blush deepened as she did so, he defiantly liked being so close to Lsp. He smiled lightly as well, letting her relax against him as Marceline's beautiful voice echoed through out the town hall. The vampire kept singing, keeping a close eye on the couple she was singing for. She didn't seem to be the only one who was watching Lsp and Lemongrab. Bubblegum and Lolly were standing on the side, smiling happily and watching them as well. And from up here, Marcey could even see Finn and Jake sneaking in to the town hall. They had said they would be late due to some monster appearing just outside of the Human City, and despite probably just having fought that monster- they looked nicely dressed and ready to party. Jake broke off from his friend and made his way to Lady, who was talking to a friend. Finn quickly realized the slow dancing going around and started to feel awkward. His eyes were quick to spot his fiery ex dancing with Cinnamon Bun. He frowned sadly and sat down on one of the chairs at an empty table on the side of the room. He wanted Huntress Lady to come, but she didn't have a phone and he didn't have time to find her with the construction of the Human City. Marceline felt bad, but she continued singing. And when the song finished, everyone started clapping and cheering. There were a few couples that kissed each other, but Lsp didn't have to make sure other couples were kissing to make up her mind. He loved her and she loved him, and she knew as long as that remained true, nothing could break them apart. She floated up ever so slightly to get closer to his lips before planting a gentle kiss. The queen had her eyes closed, cherishing the moment while Lemongrab was internally screaming. The shock made his blush spread across his face- but something about Lsp made him calm down, and return the favor instead of freaking out. He closed his own eyes and kissed her until she pulled away. He looked in to her eyes with content and happiness as Lsp let go of his hands to try and hide her own blush. "Stop being so lumpin perfect-" She mumbled but then, it was Lemongrab who came back up to her and wrapped his arms around her. The hug was comforting, and Lsp hugged back. "..I…I find you t..the most ..acceptable.." He really tried to say 'I love you', but it was enough for Lsp. She chuckled and looked up at him. "Of course Im acceptable, I'm a lumpin queen!" The alien teased before moving her hand in to his. "I'm gunna get more food, you should too. Come on!" She once again, dragged him ever so slightly out of the crowd and to one of the food tables. There was barley anything left, but enough for maybe five people. A few cupcakes, some slices of pizza, and a couple of sizzling drinks. It was when they started putting food on their paper plates that Finn walked up to Lsp.

"Hey! You're back!" The human smiled, then teased "Should I call you Lsq now? Because you're a queen?" The alien rolled her eyes at that question. "Nah, I'll never get used to Lsq!" She finished filling her plate with cookies before fully turning to face Finn. The human curiously looked over Lsp, seeing Lemomgrab behind her picking out some food. "So.. you're hanging out with Lemomgrab these days?" He asked as he focused back on the queen, who was munching away on cookies. "Oh..yeah- He's my boy friend. I'm sorta living with him right now." She spoke so casually, but it seemed to shock Finn for a brief second. "Whaaattt?! I never saw that coming!" He joked, then continued. "But I can totally see you two working out." The human complimented as Lemongrab finished getting the little food he found acceptable, and stepped next to Lsp. Finn gave him a small wave and a smile. "What's up dude? We haven't talked since the whole Matthew situation- how are things?"

Lemomgrab had to think for a minute about the answer to that question- "Things are.. the way they should be." That was the right answer for him, but just as he replied- Finn saw Bubblegum through a crack in the crowd. "That's good! I'm gunna go mingle, I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow since I'm guessing you'll be going?" Finn watched Lsp nod. "Yep, we'll be there." Lsp then whispered to herself. "So I can eat all the food.." she chuckled, but the human didn't realize. "Okide dokes. See ya!" He swiftly made his way to Bubblegum, leaving the couple to eat and talk.

Lsp was exhausted by the end of the party, which was practically 2am in the morning. The Earl and his girl friend said their good byes, and left on the camel. However, on their way back- Lemongrab stopped the camel in the middle of the dark creepy forest. His hand slowly made his way to his sword that he always had strapped to his side. Lsp noticed the action and stuck close to him, looking around the darkness beyond the trees. "..what do you think is out there?" She asked as the rustling of the bushes mixed with the sound of the wind. Lemongrab just looked at the bush in front of him with his hand now gripped on the handle of his sword. "..something bad.." he replied, "stay here." He said as he got off the camel, and it stayed standing right where it was. Lsp watched as her boy friend walked closer and closer to the bush- she had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Extraterrestrial Lemonade

_The Queen's Power_

Out from the dark shadows on the bush in front of Lemomgrab, pounced out a large creature that looked like a lion with spikes all over it. Lemongrab let out a shout as he pointed his sword at the beast and a wave of sound blasted it back. It wasn't going to be enough to defeat it, since the creature got right back up and started charging back at the Earl. He held his sword firmly, narrowing his eyes, readying for the fight. As the beast leaned toward him, he pointed his sound sword to the ground, using the force of the wave to make him take off from the ground. The confused lion glanced around for a brief second before Lemongrab threw his sword at it from above and landed on a few feet away since the spikes were very sharp. The sword lodged in to the enemy's back, and the lion let out an angered growl. The Earl had thought he had won, but the creature before him was acting as if someone just poked his back. It didn't care about the sword stabbed in his back, and lifted its paw up, showing the sharp claws and spikes glistening under the moonlight. Lemongrab didn't have his sword, and there was nowhere to run if he wanted to keep his girl friend safe.

"OH GLOB—LUMP OFF!" Lsp shouted with anger, extending a hand out as if that was going to stop the beast- but it did. A mysterious dark yet glittery matter shot out of her palm like a ball of fire and hit the beast perfectly. It screeched and squealed before exploding at the impact. Its guts and sharp body parts stained the forest around them, but thankfully Lemongrab was quick to act. He ran to Lsp and grabbed her before tumbling behind a fallen tree. When silence filled the forest, the two peeked over the log. The lemon camel was still standing in the open unharmed, and eating grass as if nothing had happened. But the whole area was a gross mess, spikes dug in to the ground and trees all around them. The Earl wasn't bothered by the mess, since he's seen worse. He was more worried about his alien and turned his attention to her. "..A..are you ok?" Lemongrab examined her for any injuries, and found a small scratch mark on her cheek with a blue substance leaking out of it. "Mhmmm..Y..Y…you're hurt-!" The Earl looked back at the camel who had a small pouch strapped to the side of it where there was a first aid kit, but unfortunately the pouch had a spike piercing right through it. However that pouch had saved the camel from being hurt. He looked back at Lsp, who lifted her hand to her cheek and felt something warm on her fingers. She pulled her hand away to look at what she had touched, and didn't seemed too shocked at the blue blood covering her finger tips. "It's just a scratch, don't worry about it.." She said as she thought; One of the spikes must have flown right by her face, but thankfully Lemongrab was there to save her from further harm.

And then her eyes were filled with tears as she hugged the Earl so tightly. "..I..I like- thought you were like- going to die! Don't lumpin scare me like that!" She cried in to his chest, and Lemongrab felt guilty. He hugged her back with a frown, rubbing her back with one hand in hopes of soothing her slightly. As he held her tightly, Lsp seemed to finally sink in the fact that he was right here, and safe. She sniffled a bit before pulling away, then noticed the blue stain on his suit- "Oh my gob- I stained your suit-" Now she felt bad, but Lemongrab just raised his shoulders with a faint smile. "I..it was worth it." The comment made Lsp smile as well, but they were quickly interrupted by a group of four.

"What the donk happened here?!" Bubblegum said as Marceline, who had morphed in to a monster, returned back to her normal form. The vampire looked at the mess, kicking a detached animal leg. "Seems like whoever was here took care of it." Marcey then saw something shining under the moon and walked over to pick it up- a sword. When Finn and Jake started investigating, the human was the one to figure it out. He pointed to the Lemon camel, "Look! I..think I know who defeated the monster!" He smiled and walked over to the steed, gently taking out the spike that was caught in the pouch strapped to the side of the saddle before holding the reigns. Then Bubblegum took the sound sword from her lover with a bit of worry hinted on her face. "This is Lemongrab's sword-" Jake cut off her sentence. "Found em!" The dog said as they all watched the two walk towards the group holding hands. Lemongrab still looked worried, while Lsp looked like she had just seen her own death.

Bubblegum sighed of relief after seeing them alive and safe before she handed the sword back to its rightful owner. "I can't believe you defeated that creature- because what ever it was, my observations tell me it was huge!" She spoke as Lemongrab took the sword, but then he glanced over at Lsp. "..I..I didn't do it.." And as soon as he said that, everyone was looking at the queen. "So what happened?" It was Jake's voice this time, sounding curious as ever. Lsp took one look at her surroundings before responding. "..I don't know- I told it to lump off, and something just like, blasted out of my hand-" She looked at her hand, shaking a bit. "Like.. I've never done something like that until today-" Lsp looked up over at Lemongrab for comfort, and he just gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't you guys stay in the Human City for tonight? And maybe my mom can help with that cut." Finn said with a smile, and the couple agreed. "Wait-" Jake picked up one of the large spikes from the beast, looking at it suspiciously. "Did this creature happen to look like a giant lion with spikes?" He asked, and Lemongrab nodded. "Yes yes, mmm…that was the creature." The Earl replied, slightly haunted by the memory of it. He didn't notice he was holding Lsp's hand tighter, but the queen didn't seem to care. Jake then looked up at Finn, both of them surprised. "Thats the same creature we fought before coming to the party! Jake- you said it was dead!" The human crossed his arms, but the dog just shrugged. "It fell down a cliff with an axe lodged in to its head! When I looked down to check it was like a lifeless squished fly!" Jake protested, but Finn just narrowed his eyes. "Come on bro, I wouldn't lie about something like this!" Jake frowned, and eventually Finn uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh. "Alright, I believe you." He turned to face back at everyone. "Maybe it was its baby or something-?" Finn suggested, and everyone seemed to agree at the thought.

"Whatever it was- its dangerous." Marceline said as she floated towards a huge spike. "And there could be more out here, so you guys should head back to the city and figure this out tomorrow. I can keep watch in case more come back." She smiled, quietly thanking her nocturnal habits that came back every now and then. But Bubblegum didn't like that idea at all. "No, you should come back with us. There's no way you're staying out here with those monsters lurking around!" The princess frowned and watched her girl friend float down and stand in front of her. "Bonnie, I'll be fine. The Human City doesn't have a security system yet, so maybe you can figure that part out so that I don't have to be the city's personal look out? Just.. trust me, ok?" The vampire smiled lightly before planting a gentle kiss on her lover's pink lips. Bubblegum sighed, still unsure about this whole thing. "..If you see something, come back and let me know, ok?" It was more of an order than a question, but Marcey nodded. "You got it boss." She teased, and floated back up. Bubblegum looked back at the remaining group. "Come on, let's head back."

Lsp sat down on the examining table and looked around the room nervously. Lemongrab stood in the room with her while Bubblegum started her work on the Human City's security, and Finn went with Jake to go find his mom.

Lemongrab noticed how his lover was nervous, and he was too- but he hid it, and tried to comfort her. "..I..it's going to be ok." He said as he held her hand once again, and she didn't let go. "Oh I know.." Lsp frowned. "Its not this tiny cut I'm worried about. I'm worried about that weird thing I did with my hand. I couldn't control it- like- What if I lumpin hit you instead of that ugly lion?!" She had tears in her eyes again. "Like, it's cool and all… but what's the point if I can control it!" She covered her crying eyes with her hands, getting a little overdramatic.

"Mhmmm..Well..Think of it this way.." Lemongrab put a reassuring hand on her. "I..if you didn't do what you did- I would be nothing but a pile of shredded lemon skins. So whatever you did saved me, and if it saved me- it can't be bad." He tried his best to explain, and it seemed to work since Lsp moved her hands and the crying subsided. "..If its supposed to be a good thing- then why do I have like, a really bad feeling?" She asked, but Lemongrab didn't have an answer. Thankfully the room door swung open, and a human that looked kinda like Finn walked in. The human himself waited outside the room with Jake.

"Hi, my name is Minerva- I'm Finn's mom." She extended her hand and Lsp shook it. "I'm sure you already know who I am." Lsp chuckled, trying to sound casual. The human nodded, fixing her white lab coat. "Yes Lsp. Finn gave me a brief description about you." She walked over to one of the drawers and got out a cotton swab, cleaning alcohol and a bandaid. "Its just a cut- I don't think it needs that much attention." Lsp chuckled uneasily, and so did Minerva. "It only takes one cut for any infections or poison to damage your body. It's always good to be safe." She said as she put on rubber gloves and prepared the cotton swab. She walked over to Lsp, standing in front of her. "This is going to sting for a second." She warned her, and the queen just remained silent. She took a deep breath before the doctor gently wiped away at the cut. Lsp flinched, and that's all the indication Lemongrab needed to swoop her up and move her away. "Stop you're hurting her-!" The Earl held her in his arms, but Minerva just smiled. "Sometimes, you have endure a bit of pain to fully heal. And this-" She held up the alcohol dipped cotton ball. "Kills all the germs and will help her avoid getting an infection, that may hurt much more." She said as Lsp floated out of his arms. "I'll be fine." The alien chuckled and kissed his cheek before sitting back down on the table.

Everyone remained silent as Minerva finished and put the bandaid on the cut. "There, all better." She smiled, taking her gloves off and tossing them in the bin. "Thank you." Lsp said as she got up, and Minerva gave her that friendly smile again. "It's my job- but I have to say, this is my first time treating an alien from outer space!" She chuckled and she opened the door and every one left the room. Finn and Jake stood up from their waiting-chairs. "Sooo how did it go?" Finn asked, and his mother gave him a thumbs up. "She's all good to go. Finn, why don't you take them to the hotel?" She requested, and Finn nodded. "Sure- but.. I don't have any money." He voiced out his concern, but Minerva just smiled. "Just say I'm letting them stay for free because they have done this city a great service by defeating that beast."

Lemongrab and Lsp said their good nights to Finn and Jake before entering their hotel room. It was very modern, and the lights turned on just as they stepped in. They ventured a little further and found a nice bed facing a huge TV, and a window on the other side of the room. There was a bathroom, a couch, a closet and drawers with pajama's in them. Lemongrab looked at the drawer and the pajama's in them, and Lsp looked at them too. She seemed to not like the style of those pajamas- "I'm just going to sleep naked." Lsp easily slipped out of her dress and put it in the closet. Lemongrab blushed, even though the alien was always technically naked, just her saying it and slipping off her dress was…different. And soon he heard the bathroom door slam shut as the sound of a running shower turned on. One of the glories of not living in the woods was showers, and so if there was an opportunity to shower- she would. Lemongrab took the chance to get changed from his blue blood stained suit to the pajama's in the drawer, which was the perfect size for him. The Earl yawned before laying down on the large bed, and he must have passed out because when he woke up, Lsp was cuddled up next to him. "WOAH-" He jumped with a blush, surprised that she was right there.

Lsp woke up tiredly from the commotion and rubbed her eye. "..what..?" She asked, and Lemongrab quickly had to find an excuse so she wouldn't find out he freaked out for a second because she was right next to him. "..w..we should sleep under the covers.." He said nervously, and Lsp agreed. In one lazy motion she was under the blanket, and so was Lemongrab. He has never slept with someone before- yet alone, someone he truly loves. Lsp yawned and crawled back up next to Lemongrab, who slept on his side to face her. She fell asleep quicker than ever, once again, cuddled up next to him. Lemongrab was lucky that the lights were off, since he knew by the warmth on his face that he was probably blushing like crazy. He very slowly put his arms around her, and held her close, enjoying her presence and how she smelled really nice-probably from the shower. The action woke her up briefly, and Lemongrab seemed to finally notice how soft she was. "..y..you have fur..?" He asked while looking at her, and Lsp just smiled tiredly. "..It's more like hair.. its winter season in Lumpy Space so I have a bit more right now…" She yawned again before closing her eyes. Lemongrab guessed it could have been the shower- or the fact that he was so close to her that she was suddenly so soft to him. The Earl closed his eyes, his chin resting above his lover as he dozed off to a deep slumber with a faint smile on his face.

When the hotel room was filled with sunlight, Lsp was the first to wake. She was surprised to find out that she didn't move an inch in her sleep, and Lemongrab still had his arms around her. He was still sleeping, but wouldn't be for long. She moved up slightly and kissed him on the lips. Lemongrab's eyes opened, and his cheeks heated up when he realized what was happening. When Lsp pulled away, she had a cute grin on her face. "Hah- true loves kiss actually works." She made a reference to an old yet famous tale she had heard from Finn, but Lemongrab just looked confused. "I-" The Earl was interrupted by a knock on the door. Lsp sighed and rolled her eyes, flopping back on the bed annoyed. Lemongrab was also slightly irritated that his morning with Lsp was interrupted, but got out of bed and went to get the door anyway. Usually he had servants get the door, so this was new to him. When he opened it, Bubblegum was at the door with neatly folded clothes in her hands. "Good morning Lemongrab! I brought some temporary clothes for you. I can take your clothes from yesterday and have it cleaned before the wedding, as well as Lsp's dress if she wants." She handed the clothes to him, and Lemongrab took it emotionlessly. "Ok." Was all he said as he went further in to the room to put down the new clothes and grab the ones from yesterday. He handed them to Bubblegum, who wasn't quite finished. "We still have some time till Turtle princess's wedding- could you and Lsp meet us on the flower field just out side of the Human City in about an hour?" She asked, and Lemongrab didn't have a reason to decline- unless his partner didn't want to go. "..mhmm…I..I should ask Lsp first.." He left Bubblegum at the door and made his way back to the bed. "..mother princess wants us to meet her at a field later today.. Do you w..wish to go?" He asked her, and Lsp sat up with a shrug. "Sure, its not like- I'm doing anything else." She stretched, and Lemongrab went back to the door and gave P.B a thumbs up. "Ok, we will go." He watched as Bubblegum smiled. "Great, I'll see you two then." She waved and walked down the hallway rather happily, and the Earl closed the door.

Lsp was sitting on the couch beside the window by the time Lemongrab got dressed. He approached her and then glanced at the watch around his wrist briefly. "….w..w..we should go now.." He watched her get off the couch, and then her empty stomach grumbled. "I feel so empty- let's go get some food first!" She smiled and floated over to the door, but this time it was Lemongrab that grabbed her arm and stopped her. "..w..wait.." He said, and she stopped, turning around to face him. "What-" Lsp seemed confused, but Lemongrab gathered up the courage he had and very gently kissed her on the lips. She was taken back a bit and blushed, but this time didn't push him away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They both spent a few seconds enjoying the kiss, letting each other know how much they loved the other. When it ended, they both had a hazed look in their eyes. "You're a really good kisser." Lsp teased, making him blush more than he already was. "But be carful with my teeth, ok? They are like- super sharp and can turn you in to a lumpy space person-" As she said so, the Earl nodded and took a mental note in his head to avoid her teeth.

"There they are!" Finn stood up from sitting on the grass for so long, and so did Jake. Bubblegum waited along side Marcey and they watched the other couple arrive after having breakfast at the hotel buffet. "Ok, lets get started-" Bubblegum said as the couple stood anxiously, waiting to hear what her plan was. "Lsp, I think I may know a way for you to control your new found ability- but first I need you demonstrate your… power." Bubblegum said as Lsp's eyes widened. "WHAT?! I can't lumpin do that again- you saw what it did to that thing! I- don't want to hurt some one by accident!" She crossed her arms, seeming to have made up her mind. "Lsp- that's exactly why you have to do this! If you learn to control it, you can use it to protect people." Bubblegum watched her think, and Lsp knew what the candy princess was saying was true. If she could truly help her control it-

"Ok fine. I'll try, but I can't guarantee nothin." She rolled her eyes slightly, but Bubblegum suddenly seemed excited. Lemongrab didn't like this at all, but he stood back and watched in silence as his mother-figure placed an empty wooden barrel a couple feet away from Lsp. She stepped back herself before giving her a command. "Ok, now- try and hit that barrel." Bubblegum said as she put on what seemed to be green gloves- and now she was holding a green bubble. Lsp had seen that before, but chose not to ask since it only brought back painful memories. "..but I don't know how-" Lsp couldn't finish as Bubblegum interrupted. "Just try!" The princess said while Lsp let out a sigh. She held her hand out and focused on the barrel, and tried to fire one of the blasts she did yesterday- but nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing. The queen started to grow frustrated as time went on and she kept failing. She finally turned around to face Bubblegum and the others, who were standing a few feet away from her. "Guys- its not lumpin working! I can't do it." She whined, and Lemongrab was more than ready to take her back to the hotel and spend the rest of the day not stressing out about this whole thing.

"Hmm" Bubblegum rubbed her chin. "Imagine that the barrel is the beast you saw yesterday!" She shouted a bit while Lsp turned to face the barrel again. She tried to recall the image she saw yesterday, and frame it on the barrel. The queen was surprised at how real her imagination was, and with out thinking, she quickly extended at her hand in an attempt to destroy it- but this time, both of her hands were surrounded by a dark aura, like black flames. Nothing was fired, but that happened briefly before Lsp gave up and moved her hand back to her side. "Its still not working!" She sighed, and now Bubblegum had a bit more of a risky idea. She whispered something to Finn before handing him a sword and the green bubble. The human seemed uneasy, but kept the bubble under his arm like a ball and held the sword firmly in his other hand. Marceline and Bubblegum stepped back, and Lemongrab just stood there, confused. He only had a second to react as he saw from the corner of his eye, Finn swing the sword down on him. He blocked it with his own sound sword, surprised. "..W..what are you doing?!" Lemongrab yelled. "Don't worry." Finn whispered. "I won't actually hurt you!" The boy smiled in an attempt to calm the wrath of Lemongrab, but the Earl still didn't seem to understand as they continued to fight.

"What the junk Finn! Stop it!" Lsp shouted, but Finn didn't listen. She then turned to Bubblegum. "Make him stop attacking my boy friend!" She shouted again, but Bubblegum seemed unbothered. "You have to stop him Lsp." Was all she said as she turned her attention back to the fight, and soon enough, Finn unarmed the Earl of his sword and Lemongrab fell back on the ground. The human lifted his sword up and it shone in the sun, making it seem sharper than it already was. Lsp started to panic, and with out even thinking- her hand sparked with dark matter. She growled with anger and successfully fired the blast towards Finn's sword, since she didn't want to kill Finn, Just stop him. But in the blink of an eye, Finn dropped his sword as the blast approached him, and lifted up the green bubble. He perfectly caught the dark blast in the bubble, and it remained frozen in time within the bubble. "Got it!" Finn smiled and walked over to Bubblegum, casually handing her the deadly thing. Bubblegum happily took it with her green gloved hands. "Thanks Finn!" She looked at it carefully, analyzing it all the while Lsp ran in to Lemongrab and hugged him tightly. The Earl felt horrible for putting her in that position once again- but he had no idea this was going to happen. Bubblegum had planned this, without telling him or Lsp.

And suddenly he pieced together all the happenings of this whole event.

He walked over to Lsp and held her to his chest and got up, angry as he looked at the candy princess. He pointed at her, growling. "Y..You never cared about helping her! Y..You just wanted that..blast so you can take it back to your lab and study it!" He yelled out loud, and now even Finn and Jake seemed to question what just happened. Finn frowned, looking back at Bubblegum. Marceline stood right by her, not doubting her for a second. "Bonnie wouldn't do that! I'm sure studying this thing will help in some way…right Bon Bon?" The vampire asked, and Bubblegum let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry.. I have no idea how you could learn to control your abilities Lsp. But they are clearly linked with your emotions- anger to be exact. And also seem to be a defensive instinct. I thought maybe if I studied this-" She held the bubble up. "I could make some kind of device that could help you in one way or another. If I figured out what this is- maybe I could even find a way to nullify its power if it ever gets out of hand." She finished, but Lemongrab was trying his best to remain calm. "Lsp- maybe your parents could help you out with this kinda stuff." She suggested, and the purple alien moved away from Lemongrab. "I'm not going to be your lumpin guinea pig for your crazy nerd stuff!" Lsp turned around and started floating away, back to the direction of the Human City. Lemongrab went after her, leaving the four.

"You should apologize.." Finn said to the candy princess, who simply shrugged. "I did, I said I'm sorry." She looked at Marceline, who had that look on her face- the kind of look that says 'I agree with Finn.' "I need to get this back to my lab back in the Candy Kingdom, I'll see you at the wedding later today." She said as she walked away, expecting Marceline to be tagging along with her, but was surprised to find her floating beside Finn and Jake. Her heart fell as she stopped in her tracks, looking back at them. "Bonnie- I think I'm gunna stay for a bit and hang out with Lsp. I'll meet you back at the Candy Kingdom later.." She smiled lightly, but Bubblegum didn't return the smile. "Alright." Was all she said before walking away. "Well this is awkward." Jake commented, looking up at Finn and Marcey. "Yeah, but Bonnie is doing what she believes is right- And maybe she is, but it won't change the fact that she hurt Lsp." The vampire frowned, and Finn nodded. "I kinda feel bad though- because I was the one to attack Lemongrab.." Finn said as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was of course, Jakes hand. "Don't worry, Lsp can't stay mad forever."

Meanwhile, Lsp paced around the Hotel room, mumbling and ranting to herself while Lemongrab sat on the bed and watched her worryingly. He listened to her ranting, understanding her frustration with Bubblegum because he too, was upset. But then there was a knock at the door. The two of them were uneasy about opening it, but still, Lemongrab went up to the door and opened it up just a smidge. When he saw Finn, Jake and Marceline, he seemed to sigh of relief and opened the door fully. "Is Lsp around?' The vampire asked, trying to peek beyond the doorway. Lemongrab sighed, stepping aside. "..s..she is here, but is very upset." He said and let the trio walk in to the hotel room. Lsp was looking out the huge window on the far side of the room, and noticed their reflection and let out a small sigh. She turned around, arms still crossed. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm dealing with a betrayal right now?!" She asked in a more statement-like tone. Marcey was the first to step up and smile. "My ex boyfriend's not home- wanna trash his place? I can fly us there." The vampire smiled, thinking it was a good way for her to let off some steam with out doing actual damage. Lsp loved doing a bit of crime with her close friend, and the anger faded as she smiled back. "Totally." She responded, and the two walked out the room. Lemongrab tried to follow, but Finn stopped him. "Why don't you hang out with us? " He asked the Earl, who worryingly watched his girl friend leave. He frowned and looked back at Finn. "..fine." He felt alone again, but hopefully whatever Finn and Jake had in mind would help get his mind off the fact that Lsp is out somewhere destroying someones home.

The three men decided to go to a diner in the Human City to have some lunch. Finn's mom knew the chef here, and said her food was amazing and he had yet to try it. The three sat down at a booth, Finn and Jake on one side, Lemongrab on the other. They all scanned their menu's for something they would like to eat or drink. "..hmm.." The Earl narrowed his eyes, trying to read and survey the menu. Once he decided, he put the menu down and looked around the diner curiously. It was a small place, with a few booths, tables and chairs, as well as a bar. There was a small glassless window with the kitchen on the other side. He could see the chef's back, she was working on someone else's lunch, since there were about three other human groups in the diner. "Hey Lemongrab, did you decide yet?" Jake asked, trying to be friendly. The Earl just nodded, turning his attention back to the two. Finn put his menu down as well, leaning back on his side of the booth-chair. "Soo have you been to Lumpy Space yet? I've been twice. Once when Jake was bit by Lsp, and the other was when she was crowned queen." Finn tried to start a conversation, briefly having a flash back of the last time he was there. Lsp had told a few people about him, and word spreads in seconds in Lumpy Space. So when he went, a lot of Lumpy Space people were trying to date him. He had no choice but to sit in the back in disguise when he went to Lsp's crowning.

"..how did she bite you?" Lemongrab thought of the worst scenario- but he was half relived to hear Jakes answer. "Well, there was this marshmallow tea party- and the challenge was to drink tea while bouncing on a huge mountain of marshmallows. Finn told Lsp that she was cheating since she was floating- so she sorta stopped floating and fell down the mountain and accidentally bit my leg. That was really painful! Her teeth are like- mega sharp!" Jake had to rub his leg under the table at the memory. "And then I started turning all Lumpy- so she took us to Lumpy Space to get this orb that can turn anyone not-lumpy." The dog looked over at Finn, who decided to add a bit more. "We had until sunset to get Jake to sit on the orb, otherwise he would have been lumpy forever! And if that was the case- he would probably have to be sitting on the orb all the time to be himself." Finn chuckled, imaging Jake having the orb strapped to his butt all the time. "Because lumpy space people can only be un-lumpy if they are sitting on the orb." He finished, and Lemongrab let all that information sink in. He was going to ask about how the crowning went, but a human waitress walked up to the table with a notepad and pen in her hands. "You three ready to order?" She asked, and Jake was the first one to place down an order. "I'll have the mega everything sandwich, and a glass of soda!" The waitress wrote it down on the note pad, and then it was Finn's turn. "I'll order.. a cheese burger and fries, also with soda." The waitress wrote it down with super speed, then it was Lemongrab's turn. "I just want water." And as soon as he said that, Finn was the first to protest. "What? I thought you were hungry-" He asked, and Lemongrab looked away uneasily. "None of these foods make sense! It's unacceptable!" He raised his voice as Finn thought for a moment before ordering for him. "Make it two cheese burgers and fries." He said to the waitress, who nodded before writing it down and walking away.

"Just try it! And if you don't like it, I'll take it home and eat it another time." The human shrugged casually, and Lemongrab didn't see the harm in at least trying new foods. Besides, he felt like he needed to try new things if he was going to some day have Lsp as his queen. There was a moment of silence before Finn went back to Jake's original question. "You should ask Lsp to take you to Lumpy Space sometime. Its nothing like Ooo and super fun too. You just have to make sure you have a car, unless you can jump super far. Also things don't make a lot of sense there gravity wise- things can be upside down and still functioning. But it is space!" Finn chuckled, and Lemongrab considered it.

"So how's the relationship with her going anyway?" Jake wondered out loud, surprised that Lsp was even capable of being in a relationship for this long. Finn was also curious, and listened with a smile. "..um..mmm..its going good." Was all he could say at the moment, but Jake had more questions. He grinned and asked "What teir are you on?" He chuckled, and Finn gave Jake a warning nudge. "Dude!" The human said to the dog, but Jake just shrugged. "What? I want to know!" Jake admitted before looking back at the confused Earl. "..w…what is a teir?" And that was the only question Jake needed to go off about all the teirs.

Meanwhile, Lsp and Marcey were trashing her ex's room. "He still has this picture of me? Urgh-" The vampire shoved the old photo in to her pocket. Lsp threw a vase on the floor and it shattered in to a million pieces. She smiled mischievously before moving on to the other things in this room. She threw all of the weird clothes in his closet in to a heap of a mess, and Marcey went to his CD collection and tossed a few in the trash- but Lsp stopped her. "Nuh-uh. You can't just throw them away!" She took one out of the trash and opened it, turning the CD disc over. "You have to scratch them, so when he tries to play it- he won't be able to listen to the music!" She chuckled and her fingertips sharpened as she scratched the discs. The vampire chuckled as well, having the fun she needed. "You're still sooo bad." She complimented the alien, as she too started scratching the discs. While they were scratching the discs, Lsp asked. "How do you and Bubblegum work out? She's like- a nerd and you're the opposite." The queen was curious and listened carefully as she replied. "..well.. think of it this way, I'm the left hand, and she's the right hand. We are opposites, but we work well together. We balance each other out, so when one hand is tired of holding a heavy bag, the other hand can take over. Without the other- life gets hard and lonely." She smiled. "My point is, I love her for who she is. Not what she does or what she likes- but I still respect those things. And sometimes I even have fun doing science things with her, and she has fun playing music with me." Marceline blushed, looking over at Lsp who had sparkling eyes. "Thats so lumpin sweet." She admired her, but she still disliked Bubblegum at the moment.

"What about you and Lemongrab? How does _that_ work out?" Marcey joked, and it took some time for Lsp to think of a reply. "..I just sorta know he's the one for me. Back in Lumpy Space- I had so many fake friends and boyfriends, who I thought liked me, but only liked me because I had royal blood. I can tell when something is fake, but this feels real. The only real love I had was with this guy named Jonnie.." She sighed. "Seems like Bubblegum's technology can't erase memories from my superior brain. I basically sent him to another dimension by accident- and then asked Bubblegum to make me forget. But after a few days I started remembering things that felt like they never happened.. but they did." She frowned, retracting the claws on her finger tips. Marceline felt bad, since she remembered Bubblegum briefly talking about this with her a very long time ago. "And now I'm with Lemongrab, and I don't want to mess this up like I did with all of my relationships." She finished, and the vampire gave her a pat on the back. "I know you won't."

Back at the diner, Jake finished explaining all the teir steps. "Annndd that's teir 15." He smiled. "So- what teir are you on?" He waited for an answer, but the Earl was just blushing and felt uncomfortable with what he had heard. Even Finn was looking away with a blush on his face. "..uh..mm.. teir two..?" Lemongrab replied, trying to push aside the thought of doing the other teir's with Lsp. Thankfully the waitress came to the table, carrying dishes on her tray. She put Jake's sandwich in front of him, then Finn's burger and fries followed by his own meal in front of himself. When the waitress left, Lemongrab scanned the food suspiciously, while Jake just dug right in. Finn took a bite of his burger, so the Earl copied how he was eating it and took a bite, and it wasn't bad at all. Everyone continued to eat, Finn secretly being happy that Lemongrab liked the food he chose. He even enjoyed the fries, and ate the whole dish. Finn and Jake finished their food shortly after. "That was so good!" Finn commented, patting his full belly while Jake just let out a huge burp. Lemongrab started to become eager to leave and meet up with Lsp again. It had been almost two hours, and he didn't know how much longer he could stay sitting.

"Do you want some advice with love?" Jake finally broke the silence of after eating lunch. Finn gave up at this point in trying to 'censor' Jake, and Lemongrab was old enough for this so he just listened. "..ok." The Earl was actually interested in what Jake was going to say, since he knew this dog has a good relationship with his lover, and has had multiple kids with her. "Being honest and open is the key." Jake's advice surprised Finn a bit, since he wasn't expecting something mature from him after the previous conversation he started. "Keeping secrets and being someone you're not is never EVER good. If you be honest and open, it will go well if she loves you. And I have a feeling she does." Jake smiled and then looked at Finn. "You got any tips for him?" Jake asked the human, who tried to think. "Well.. from experience, you should always put the relationship before your own needs. And also don't hit her gem, she gets really mad if you do that. I think its sensitive or something-" Finn remembered the time he was overtaken by the flames when the elemental crisis was going on- and how upset Lsp got when she took an arrow to her gem. She also gets upset about someone ruining her can of beans- but that could have been her only food at that time. Lemongrab nodded with acknowledgment, starting to become conflicted about telling Lsp about his past- because that was one big secret he was in fact keeping from her.

"I think this place is trashed enough." Marcey stood outside her ex's house, where there were broken windows and spray painted bits on the outside. They both grinned and high-fived each other. "Its perfect." Lsp confirmed before they both turned around and started walking back. It was then that Marcey's phone buzzed loudly from her pocket, and she took her phone out to see that it was a text from Bubblegum. The text said 'Decided 2 go back 2 human city to apologize. Tell lsp 2 meet me hotel lobby at 3pm. Luv u' and a heart emoji. Marceline smiled and texted back a heart before putting her phone away. She turned to Lsp, stopping in her tracks, realizing it was almost 3. "Hey, lets fly from here." She held Lsp's arm and flew up higher in the sky, and the queen didn't have a choice but to follow. "Whats the rush?" She asked Marcey, who was not sure if she should tell Lsp till the time comes since she might get angry and lock herself in her hotel room or something- it was unpredictable territory that Marceline didn't want to risk going in. "Thought you might wanna go back to your boy friend now. And plus- my ex might come home soon, and I don't want him starting a fight with us today." The vampire said casually, and Lsp seemed to understand.

Soon enough, Lsp was sitting on a couch in the hotel lobby with her friend, pretending to look around just to get rid of the boredom. She waited for her boy friend to walk though those doors, but it was someone pink. Some one she did not want to see- Princess Bubblegum. Lsp turned to look at Marceline, who was suddenly gone, but in reality, she was using her invisibility powers to remain hidden for the time being. Lsp got up, crossing her arms with an angry expression as Bubblegum approached her. She stopped a few feet away before taking a deep breath. "Lsp..I'm really sorry for what I did this morning. It wasn't right for me to do things without you're permission, and deceive you like that.." She frowned. "I hurt you.. and I hurt Lemongrab. And if you are going to become family one day- I don't want us to have this conflict between us. I promise I won't do something like this again, I swear on the whole candy kingdom." She finished, watching Lsp seeming very conflicted. After a bit of silence, she made up her mind. IF she was going to marry Lemongrab one day, it would indeed be weird to have an ongoing conflict with Bubblegum. And the princess sweared on her whole kingdom, so Lsp knew she would keep her word.

"Ok fine, I forgive you." She sighed. "But it doesn't mean I'm not still mad." She added, but it was defiantly better than nothing. And defiantly improvement from how she used to act. She unfolded her arms and then worry spread on her face. "..so did you figure out what it was?" Lsp refereed to the dark blast Bubblegum had taken home to investigate. The princess was taken back that she was actually interested in it. "So far I've discovered that thing is a dark plasma blast. My readings show its made out of the same energy and particles that bind together the fabric of space, time and reality of Ooo- basically, very strong stuff. It also seems to be linked with your anger, and as for controlling it- I don't think you will have to worry. It will help you when you need it.. and actually.." She looked way awkwardly. "There was this one time- a very long time ago, when you got mad at Finn for throwing away something you gave him. I don't know what happened exactly, but your eyes turned green and you opened a portal to space and fought Finn and Lady Rainicorn using your dark plasma blasts, claiming you wanted to end the world.. And destroy the Lumpy Space reactor core. But according to Finn, the Cosmic Owl stopped you, and you gained back some common sense and everything was cool. I have to admit, I was a little taken back by you wanting to end the world, so that night- I went ahead and erased everyone's memory of that ever happening. So no one really knows that happened except me.." She sighed. "Please don't get mad..You really scared me when you went off to go end the world." Bubblegum worried, but Lsp had other things in mind…

"I think I like- kinda remember? Because I remember opening a portal and running away to Lumpy Space... and I was really really mad at Finn.. but like, I can't remember why I was mad at him..." Lsp shook her head, putting the hazy memory aside. "But like- I fought the lumpin Cosmic Owl?!" She seemed happy about it rather than mad. "Wait till I tell everyone in Lumpy Space- Like- Brad will totally regret leaving me!" She smiled, and Bubblegum was relieved. She chuckled at her reaction, happy that Lsp was back to her normal self.

Then the purple alien spotted her boy friend a few feet behind Bubblegum, standing my the entrance of the hotel. She blushed, floating over to him and greeting him with a hug. The Earl hugged her back, and when the hug was over, she looked up at him with a nervous expression. "H..how long were you standing there?" She asked as Lemomgrab replied. "..I saw mother princess go in the hotel and followed her-" And that was the truth, once he saw her talking to Lsp, he decided to keep his distance until Lsp got mad or sad. But neither happened so he just watched and listened. "So basically, you like- heard the whole thing..?" Lsp was a little scared at what Lemomgrab might have thought about the whole conversation, but he seemed to be calm. He nodded, seeming not bothered about everything. "….mmn…t..t..the bandage is falling off-" Lemongrab noticed and moved his hand up to Lsp's cheek and was going to stick the peeled-off half back on, but the cut was gone. It was as if nothing ever happened, so instead, he took it off with a smile. "Its all better.." He tossed it in a near by trashcan sitting in the lobby, and then Bubblegum walked over to him. Lsp decided to let them talk and floated over to her best friend, who was now visible again. While Bubblegum cleared her throat and spoke. "Hey Lemongrab, I wanted to apologize to you too.." Bubblegum said as the Earl turned to face her after getting rid of the bandaid. "What I did was-" before Bubblegum could finish, Lemongrab finished the sentence for her. "Unacceptable." He said coldly, but the princess continued. "I know. It was unacceptable, and I promise to be better going forward." She held out a hand for a handshake. "I'll do what I can to make up for what I did." She waited for a handshake in return, but it was difficult for her to read his expression. But soon enough, he took her hand for a handshake. "Its..a..promise.." He reminded her before going back to Lsp, who was chatting away with Marceline.


	5. Chapter 5

Extraterrestrial Lemonade

_Truth and Guilt_

Just as Bubblegum promised, their fancy clothes from the party were cleaned and delivered to their hotel room an hour before the wedding. The two got dressed and left the room, meeting up with Finn, Jake, Marceline and Bubblegum outside the hotel. There was a candy carriage ready for departure, but the Earl very much preferred going on his camel with Lsp than sitting in a small space with other people. Thankfully Finn had brought his camel to him and handed the reigns over. Jake then morphed in to a horse while neighing playfully, Finn hopped on, carful not to ruin his tux suit. Bubblegum and Marcey went in the carriage with their own wedding attire, and soon enough everyone was off. The candy carriage lead the way, whilst Finn and Jake followed from behind, and at the tail end of the group was Lemongrab and Lsp. She had wanted to sit in the front this time, and so being a gentlemen the Earl let her, but still held the reigns himself just in case something were to happen.

The journey there was slow, and the camel was walking at a steady pace as they passed various sceneries. Lsp started to get bored once again, wondering if maybe she could try making a portal- however, she had no idea what the wedding place looked like. And her mom had told her the key to making a portal is imagining every little detail of the place she wished to go to. So Lsp sighed, having nothing but her phone to entertain herself. She pulled it out from her dress pocket, checking it to see if she had any texts. But before she could do anything, her phone turned off. She quickly figured that she had not brought a charger with her, thus didn't charge it overnight. Upset, she shoved the dead phone back in her pocket as the trip continued.

"Lemongrab?" She looked up at him as much as she could behind her, and the Earl looked down at her. "Hm..?" He responded, wondering what she had to say. "How was your hang out with Finn and Jake? I like- totally forgot to ask!" She smiled, and it was the sweetest smile the Earl had ever seen. He recalled their conversations at the diner, blushing slightly. "..mmm..well.. it was acceptable.. We.. spoke of a lot of things.." He said nervously, but Lsp was still curious. "What did you guys talk about?" The playful tone was too cute for Lemongrab to decline, so he explained the best he could. "..about how I have yet to visit your kingdom. And about..teirs.." He blushed, but thankfully Lsp was more focused on the first thing he had said. "Oh right-you've never been! I can totally take you there sometime- you could meet my parents. They're kinda lame, but they took care of me so I guess it makes them less lame." She shrugged, starting to wonder how many days she had left in Ooo- and it was two. She only had two days- time seemed to fly by so fast. She looked down with a frown, trying to hide her sadness, but Lemongrab noticed. "..What troubles you?" He asked, feeling sad himself. Lsp sighed before answering "..its just.. My parents gave me a week in Ooo. Its already been five days, and that means I only have today and tomorrow to spend time with you…" Her eyes started to water. "And I don't know when I'll be able to come back to Ooo.." She leaned back on her lover, the excitement for the wedding fading away like dust in the wind. "..I don't want to lumping leave." She whined while Lemongrab was spinning with thoughts on how to figure this out. He wanted their relationship to work, even if it meant only seeing her at least once a week.

"..mmm….maybe I can go with you, and stay in your kingdom for a few days..?" He suggested, and Lsp lit up with joy. "Oh my glob- that's a great idea! You're so smart~" She teased him, making him blush again.

After Lsp explained all the places in Lumpy Space she wanted Lemongrab to see, they arrived at the wedding church which was inside the candy kingdom. A lot of different people were standing outside and talking, and a lot of penguins too. The ice king after all- is technically Gunther. So everyone in Ooo started calling him Ice Gunther. But Turtle princess didn't seem to care at all, the fact that he was a penguin and the fact that he's now part ice king.

Everyone parked their carriages and steeds except for Finn, Jake just turned back to his normal self and they all started following the crowd that were starting to make their way through the church doors. Lsp had a bored look on her face as she walked in, Lemongrab already getting anxious from the amount of food that were piled on top of a blanket over a table outside. All the while Lsp was plotting on how to eat the most amount of food she possibly could for her revenge. But for now, she sat down on one of the seats inside next to Lemongrab. It took sometime for everyone to be seated, but eventually the room fell silent and the ceremony began. Lsp crossed her arms, hating every moment of the flower girl very slowly walking down the aisle. The Earl noticed her upset expression and gently held her hand. Lsp blushed and looked up at him, and he whispered. "..y..you would have done better.." He tried to compliment, and it worked since the queen nervously chucked quietly. She focused her attention back to the ceremony, and everything went smoothly apart from the fact that Ice Gunther kept on making jokes and dropping the ring. But as the ceremony was eventually wrapping up, Lsp took the chance to stealthily sneak out of the room and make her way outside. All the food was left on tables outside, unattended. The wedding cake was even there, and so she began her revenge. It took a few seconds for Lemongrab to realize Lsp wasn't sitting next to him, since she had snuck under the seats. Nobody notice her slip away because of her rather small frame. The Earl looked around, panicking slightly, but Marceline, who was sitting next to him on the other side, whispered. "Don't worry..she told me about her revenge thing..She's just out eating the food." Even Marcey couldn't hide her chuckle at the thought of how bad her friend was.

Soon enough, the wedding was over, and everyone stood up to clap as the bride and groom walked down the aisle together and made their way out the church. Every one started pouring out of the church, and all the penguins were now outside, throwing confetti as the married couple stood in front of the church doors. Both happy and content with each other despite never having dated. Apparently Ice Gunther randomly proposed and Turtle princess said yes. Lsp couldn't understand her friend sometimes, but right now she had other matters at hand. She had to act quick, since people were already coming out of the church. She started stuffing her mouth full of cookies and cupcakes. But then Lemongrab came running towards her, glad to see that she was ok. "..Oh hey babe- I just came up with a super cool idea to just throw away the food! Because I don't think even I can eat all this." She motioned to the three tables filled with food. The last table was basically just the cake and silverware. Lemongrab smiled lightly, nodding in approval. "..mm..t..thats good." He commented, but suddenly something hit Lsp on the side. The queen growled "What the lump?! Who threw this thing at me?!" She picked up the bouquet of flowers that had been thrown at her. But noticed something was wrong when everyone was staring at her. "..why are you all looking at me like that?! I totally wasn't going to eat all the food so…" She looked away with a blush, crossing her arms awkwardly.

"Guurrllll..you're going to get married!" Turtle princess smiled and everyone started clapping. Lsp blushed more, confused but also kinda happy that now she had everyone's attention. And they were all cheering and clapping for her. "Ha! Turns out no matter what- every party is my party!" Lsp chuckled, still holding the flowers. But soon enough, Marceline floated over to her friend with a huge smile on her face. "Looks like someone got more than revenge!" The vampire smiled as the celebration continued. "You should have seen the look on Bonnie's face when she saw you with that bouquet! She was all like 'Whaaaat?!' And it was hilarious!" Marcey smiled, looking at the mostly cleared tables. "Hows your revenge going?" The vampire asked, looking at the tables still filled with food. Lsp sighed before glancing at the flowers she was holding, and then at Turtle princess. "..eh..I don't know. I mean- this party turned out pretty great, so maybe I can forgive her." She shrugged, a part of her feeling like she shouldn't ruin this party. Not when everyone had cheered and clapped for her. By getting revenge on Turtle princess, she would be hurting innocent party goers - so she abandoned the idea.

The rest of the event went well since Lsp got to hang out with all of her friends and catch up with them. Turtle princess even apologized for not making her the flower girl, and said that she would be happy to help Lsp plan her own wedding sometime in the future. But the queen didn't think she was going to get married that soon, even if she wanted to. Perhaps she may be the next one to get married, but it could be months away.

They all continued chatting about while Lemongrab sat in a quiet empty table in the shade, playing with his food to distract himself. And once again, he started to feel lonely. Lsp had a bunch of friends she could talk to and have fun with, while Lemongrab felt like he had no one. But maybe it's because he wasn't trying? A voice somewhere in his head told him to not get too close to anyone, but another said that he should socialize and make more connections to maintain a good status and befriend other kingdoms.

His thoughts were interrupted by a clinking noise. Bubblegum had stood up from her seat at her own table, holding a glass cup and using a silver fork to make the clinking noise till she had everyone's attention. The princess cleared her throat, setting down the cup and fork. "I just wanted to let everyone know that the after party- will be an after slumber party! It will be held at my castle for all the princesses to attend." She heard mumbling break out around the groups of people, but continued. "I understand that some of you may have not gotten the last minute memo of the party, so there will be extra supplies for every princess at the castle! That is all!" Bubblegum smiled and sat back down while Turtle princess nodded in approval. Since after all, it was her idea to have the princess slumber party. One more night of being with all her friends before spending the rest of her life with her new husband. But as Bubblegum sat down, Finn and Jake who were sitting at the same table as her, didn't seem so happy. Finn had his arms crossed, frowning slightly. "Why can't we go?" He asked Bubblegum, upset that it was a 'princesses-only' slumber party. She sighed and replied "Because.. we are all older now. Girls need their privacy Finn. So it's a girls only slumber party. And it's what Turtle Princess wishes." Bubblegum shrugged, hoping Finn would understand. He seemed to get the just of it, and sighed himself. "..Well.. can I host a dudes only slumber party? Maybe- on the other side of the castle or somthin? I haven't had a slumber party in like- decades!" Finn beamed, and Jake tuned in. "Yeah! That sounds fun! Let's do a dudes only slumber party!" His yellow tail wagged, and Bubblegum really didn't see the harm in it. "I mean- I guess. If you don't interfere with our party, then I can allow it." She looked over at her vampire girl friend to see what she thought of this idea, and Marcey just gave her a thumbs up. Finn then chugged down his juice from his glass cup before grabbing a fork and mimicking what Bubblegum did earlier, and successfully gaining everyone's attention.

"I would also like to announce, that I'll be hosting a dudes only slumber party on the other side of Bubblegum's castle!" He said with a smile, and all the men that came to the party cheered in delight. All except one- Lemongrab.

When the wedding came to a close, the princesses were the first to go to the castle. Lemongrab hated watching Lsp go away, but she seemed really happy with her friends so he decided not to get in the way. Later the guys went around the castle and through the back entrance as the sun was close to setting. Mini Peppermint Butler showed them to a large room that Bubblegum occasionally used. The place was pretty cozy despite the large amount of cardboard boxes sitting along the corners of the room, seeming to be filled with finished notebooks and text books. There were a few windows on the far side, as well as a cozy carpet covering the candy floor. Not to mention the fireplace smack dab in the centre which activated when Peppermint Butler clapped his hands. The Butler showed them the closet which contained pillows and blankets from who knows how long ago, and then the Butler cleared his throat and spoke. "Princess Bubblegum would greatly appreciate it if you could all stay on this side of the castle if you do happen to leave this room. Oh, and the bathroom is across the hall." The Butler turned to leave, but Finn stopped him. "Wait- Pep-but, you can stay too if you want! The more the merrier!" Finn smiled sincerely, and the little Butler's eyes sparkled. "I would love to stay!" He replied eagerly, since he had never been invited to a party as a guest as far as his memory goes. Every party he has attended to was as the princess's Butler. "I'll go get my PJ's and snacks!" Peppermint Butler happily left the room to go grab those things, while everyone else prepared the blankets and pillows. Lemongrab didn't want to sleep on the floor, he didn't even want to take off his shoes and sit in a circle like how every one else was doing. He was starting to get stressed out just thinking about it; having to sleep in a room with strangers, and in the same clothes! But despite his feelings, he would rather be under the same roof as his girl friend than travel in the middle of the night back to his kingdom and come back in the morning to pick her up. So he sat down somewhere in the circle of people in between some creature with oven mitts and a dark haired human.

Later Lemongrab found out all of their names; Abracadaniel, Banana Man, Cinnamon Bun, Flambo, Life Giving Magus, , Rattleballs, Shelby, Simon, Ice Gunter, Jake, Finn, Peppermint Butler and then the lemon Earl himself. Finn started off the conversation with an excited smile. "Before we start this slumber party, I'd like to congratulate Ice Gunter's marriage!" The human clapped, and the others joined, including Lemongrab. When everyone was done clapping, Finn blanked out and came to the realization that he had no idea what to do now. It's not like there were any board games or a TV in the room to watch movies on.. So he turned to Peppermint Butler who was sitting beside him. "..is there anything on our side of the castle that might be... entertaining? Like video games..?" The human asked quietly, but the Butler shrugged. "No, not that I know of.. but I know something we can do." He snickered. "I may or may not have went to the princesses side of the castle and over heard them playing a game called 'truth or dare'... I peeked through the vents and they were using a bottle to pick the candidates." The Butler smiled, while Finn had a confused look on his face. "..you were sneaking around in the air vents?" He asked, but then quickly shook his head and left the question aside. "Well that sounds fun! Me and Jake just used to do dares-" Finn was talking to the Butler when Jake over heard and interrupted by stretching his neck so that he could join in on their secret conversation. "That sounds fun, I love giving people dares!" He smiled evilly with a chuckle, and Finn just rolled his eyes. "But what's the truth part?" The human asked Peppermint Butler, who explained. "Basically someone asks you a question, you have to answer truthfully, no matter how donked up the question is." The Butler said casually, and the three decided to play the game. Finn explained it to the circle of friends before Peppermint Butler ran to the open centre of the circle and pulled out a piece of chalk. He started writing some weird symbols and shapes. "Who ever doesn't do their dare or doesn't answer truthfully," Finn could have sworn the Butler's eyes turned demonic for a second, as well as his voice sounding deeper.. "will have a demon from the Nightosphere haunt them for the rest of their lives!" He laughed, seeming normal again. "It will make the game so much better!" The Butler seemed pleased with his work before placing an empty bottle in the centre on top of the glowing symbols he had just drawn on the floor. "The first one it points to will have to say a truth or do a dare, the second will give the truth or dare." The mini Butler held the bottle and spun it, seeming more insane than he was when he was older. Everyone was tense- maybe except Jake and a few others who seemed to be looking forward to the game. Finn thought it may have been over the top, but he didn't want to chicken out and look bad in front of his friends.

When the bottle stopped spinning, it pointed to Simon. "Oh boy.." He mumbled to himself as the Butler spun it a second time. The tip stopped at Ice Gunter, and the wizard laughed. "Truth or dare science guy?" He asked, and Simon weighed out the options- but he really couldn't risk telling the wizard something important, so he replied "I guess I'll do a dare." He shrugged casually and watched Ice Gunter think whilst rubbing his bearded chin. "I dare you to.. act like a penguin!" He chuckled and waited for the amusement. It wasn't as bad as Simon thought it was going to be. "Alright..I may be a little rusty though." The human put his hands under his armpits to manipulate the wings, and then started quacking exactly like how all the penguins back in the Ice Kingdom would do. Everyone laughed, making the human blush as he finished his impression. "You're pretty good Simon!" Finn complimented, and Simon nervously smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well- I lived with penguins for a really long time, so I guess I'm a bit of an expert!" He joked, and the game continued. The bottle spun again, this time pointing to Abracadaniel and then Flambo. The fire demon lit up with joy as he gave the wimpy wizard a crooked grin. "A-right, truth or dare?" The fiery tail wagged behind him, and Abracadaniel looked around- with all these eyes on him, he didn't want to seem like a coward. He took a deep breath and replied "I'll do a dare!" And as soon as he said that, some people in the circle were surprised. Flambo was quick with his response "I dare you to eat this!" Flambo grinned and threw over a piece of coal to the wizard. Abracadanial looked at the palm sized piece of coal, knowing it would taste horrible- he still put it in his mouth and crunched it down with tears in his eyes. He felt like he was going to vomit, and Lemongrab inched away from the circle. He didn't want to see this- but to his surprise, the wizard finished his dare without vomiting. Everyone cheered for him and clapped. Abracadaniel seemed sick, but happy at the same time. But the game continued, the bottle spun again. It landed first on Life Giving Magus, and then on Shelby. The worm jumped with joy "Yes! Finally! Please say dare!" He begged Life Giving Magus, who seemed worried at first, but didn't want to upset the worm. "Ok, Dare." And as soon as he said the word, Shelby pulled out an apple out of know where and rolled it over to Live Giving Magus. "Turn his apple in to my hot girl friend!" He excitedly watched, since it had been a dream of his to ask him to bring one of his things to life- ever since being taken to that dungeon by Ice King. Plus, he wanted a girl friend as well. Life Giving Magus slipped off his gloves and held the apple, it grew arms and legs and eventually a tiny face. He set the living apple down, and put his gloves back on. "There you go!" He said as the apple walked over to Shelby and batted its long lashes. "Hi I'm apple, are you my boy friend?" The apple smiled, and Shelby did too. "Yep!" He laughed with joy before Finn asked the Magus a question- "Dude, I didn't know you could do that!" He said as Life Giving Magus gave him a puzzled look. "What? How did you not know? You saw me do it a thousand times!" He said before Finn replied "No no, I mean making it to be Shelby's girl friend." Finn looked at the happy couple. Life Giving Magus shrugged "I learned that trick a while back-" And then Peppermint Butler picked up the apple and put it outside the room and closed the door. "Dudes only!" He protested, and Shelby rushed over. "Hey! You can't do that- She just came to life! I need to be with her man." The pink worm fought back, but the Butler didn't care. "Ok, just give me a second then!" Shelby crawled under the crack of the door and approached the confused apple. The two had a brief conversation before the apple walked away and Shelby returned. Apparently he told her to go to the princess side of the castle for today, and so he was back in the game.

More silly dares and truths continued, and thankfully none of the spins so far landed on Lemongrab. It was close to being an hour when the bottle pointed at Jake, and then at Finn. "Soooo.." Jake turned to his best friend. "Truth or.. dare?!" Jake asked and eagerly waited for Finn to choose. The boy shrugged "Eh, I'll go with truth." Finn knew Jake's dares were super crazy, so saying the truth would defiantly be easier, since Jake already knew a lot about him anyway. Jake sighed, having to put aside the insane dare he had planned for Finn- and think of an insane question instead. But it was true that Finn told Jake almost everything , and they practically grew up together.. This was going to be tricky, but the dog finally came up with a question. "Alright Finn, are you ready for my question?" He asked as Finn gave him a daring look. "Bring it." The boy smiled, having no idea what Jake was about to ask… "Ok Finn, have you ever done Teir 15? And if so- when, and with who?" There were some gasps through out the group, and everyone seemed to lean in and look at Finn. Some had no idea what Tier 15 was, and so the ones who did know explained in a whisper. Finn wasn't expecting this at all, and his face practically turned red. Jake knew the first part of the answer just from the expression on the boys face. "Ohh he's done it! I know it can't be Flame princess, unless you're in to getting some serious burns.." Jake chuckled, but Finn just looked away- trying to think of a way out of this. Maybe he could lie? Or maybe somehow create a white lie if the demon thing is real..? "Well.. it was when I was sixteen.. a..and uh.. in the forest… with- a random person." And as soon as Finn said random person, the chalk drawn letters glowed brighter, and a small red portal started to open. "He's lying!" Peppermint Butler pointed at him as what seemed to be a hand peeked out of the screaming portal. Finn panicked, trying to think of things to say that weren't lies. "UM-Uhh- It was when I was going around and kissing princesses! And- um- I thought it would make me feel better and-" The portal wasn't closing, and everyone backed away just a little as arms started making its way through the portal. "Dude just answer the question!" Jake shouted amongst the loud noise and commotion coming from the portal, and despite being indoors, a strong wind started to blow. "UHMM-" Finn started to sweat, and it was when the demon's head came out of the portal and grabbed his ankle he screamed and decided to answer the question- no matter what the consequences. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! IT WAS LSP!" And as soon as the question was answered, everything came to a halt and the portal closed while dragging the demon back in the Nightosphere. Everybody was on edge, but seemed to calm down when the portal was gone. Finn sighed of relief, but the relief didn't last long as a familiar sword was pointed right to his face- since he was still sitting on the floor in shock.

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE!" The Earl stood over the human, readying to swing his sword down on him, but almost everyone got up from the circle and pulled him away. "Dude, you need to chill." Rattleballs said in his monotone voice as he helped everyone hold down Lemongrab as he struggled against everyone's grip, knocking over boxes and swinging his arms. "UNACCEPTABLE!" He continued to yell, and thankfully Jake was quick to kick the Earl's sword away when it was dropped. "LET ME GO!" Lemongrab screamed, and seemed to stop struggling. Everyone slowly moved away, letting him catch his breath from all the screaming and struggling. Finn frowned, standing up and approaching Lemongrab. "Hey.. I-" Before Finn could answer, Lemongrab picked up his sword again and pointed it at him again, silencing him. "YOU..STAY AWAY!" Lemongrab growled and ran out the room in a hurry, he was too angry to even look at Finn. Surely if he stayed any longer he would have killed him, and thats why he needed to leave. When the Earl left, Jake gave Finn and apologetic look. "Aw geez.. I'm sorry man. I had no idea it was Lsp! I didn't even know you liked her!" Jake looked up at Finn, who just shook his head. "I don't like her.." He sighed, sitting down as Jake sat next to him. Everyone else was cleaning up the little mess that was caused by the whole scene that played out. "…At that time- I just broke up with Flame Princess, and I was kissing princesses in hopes that I would feel something.. But I didn't." He sighed. "The last princess was Lsp, and…. I guess…Teir 15 made me feel something for the first time in what felt like decades.., excitement I guess. It was like nothing I felt before and I didn't want to stop. But when we were done, I felt nothing again." He blushed. "It was a brief moment that made me feel something again, and forget about Flame Princess.. It helped at the time, but didn't last for the long run." But then Finn remembered something- "But afterwords, my arm grew back? So I guess it was a good thing. Because if that didn't happen, my arm may have not grown back. But I ended up loosing my arm anyway." Finn chuckled, looking at his metal arm, and then back at Jake. The dog nodded in acknowledgment. "I get it. We all make bad decisions to make ourselves feel better when when we're down in the dumps. I wonder if it was Lsp's first time too." Jake thought out loud, but Finn answered for him. "It was."

All the princesses were fast asleep in the main hall room where every party was usually held. Except this time, there were a bunch of pillows and mattresses scattered around with some snacks and blankets. The princesses had a great time before they all tired themselves out and fell asleep, but Bubblegum needed a glass of water before sleeping herself. She was on her way back to the main room when she started hearing a faint noise coming from outside. She assumed it was one of the candy people causing a little havoc again and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the hallway window in her pajama's, squinting her eyes and trying to analyze the source of the sound. She surveyed the area- and saw Lemongrab, swinging his sword and completely destroying the candy gardens. "WHAT?!" Bubblegum's eyes widened as she ran out the castle, shoving her glass of water to a banana guard on her way out. She quickly made her way to the castle gardens, all the while Lemomgrab continued to chop down the trees and vines. The Earl seemed to be talking to himself as well as destroying things. "HUMAN- GREASEE! UNACCEPTABLE!"he shouted and swung his sword down on an already fallen candy tree. Bubblegum put her hands on her hips, an angry look on her face. "Hey! What in the name of Glob are you doing?!" She shouted, but it only seemed to anger the Earl more. "MHMM-Y-you're friend is a TRAITOR! TRAITORRR!" He screamed, going back to destroying the tree. "NINE BILLION YEARS DUNGEON!" The Earl was unstoppable, but Bubblegum was determined. "If you don't stop this right now, I'll-" she was cut off by the Earl.

"Y..You'll what?! Erase my memories?! Send someone to blow me up just to put me back together again?! Drag me back to your lab till i become a 'perfect son' ?!" He snapped, and the princess was taken back by it. It was true that she wanted her 'Lemongrab Experiment' to be a success, and had failed twice already- but the Earl had been through enough. She didn't want to revert back to her old ways. So she took a deep breath and shook her head, letting the anger fade away. "No Lemongrab. I was going to say I'll have to restrain you- but I don't want to. If you could just calm down and stop ruining the candy garden- we can talk. I can..try and help you." Bubblegum hoped Lemongrab would agree, but he was too upset to talk just yet. "Trying.. isn'T ENOUGH!" He yelled and continued the destruction. Bubblegum frowned, but in the blink of an eye, an idea came in to her mind. She left the scene in a hurry and went to the main room where all the princesses were sleeping peacefully. She walked around until she found the small pillow that Lsp had fallen asleep on. The princess crouched down gently shook her, waking her up.

"...what.." Lsp yawned and rubbed her eyes, still really sleepy. "Why the lump did you wake me up?!" She shouted in a whisper, and Bubblegum whispered back. "It's Lemongrab.. he seems to be upset about something, and won't talk to me. I thought maybe you could try talking to him.." She hoped Lsp would agree, and there was a moment of silence as she looked at PB and then her comfy pillow-bed. "Ok fine, where is he?"

Lsp frowned at the sight, but slowly floated over to the upset Lemongrab from behind. "..Babe-" She placed her hand on his shoulder, which startled him. The Earl swung his sword back but his reflexes allowed him to freeze before he hit Lsp. The queen was startled herself, but remained still and calm, even though she wanted to scream at him for almost killing her. But Lemomgrab seemed to understand the dangers his emotions brought upon when he realized just how close he was to hurting his love. He dropped the sword and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the sword with his other hand. Not being able to trust himself and what he might do in his current mood. "..I..I'm sorry.." He gripped his own wrist and brought it down, his anger turning in to fear for a brief moment. Lsp sighed, floating to a near by bench and sitting down before patting the open space next to her. "Let's talk." She smiled lightly, and Lemongrab nodded and sat next to her. Lsp looked over at him, trying to figure out what was bothering him. "Why are you like- so angry? I mean.. you look pretty hot when your mad too, but- I don't think your mom wants you to ruin her pretty little garden." Lsp shrugged, but Lemongrab was deeply troubled. He didn't want to tell her what he heard- but Jake told him that the key to a good relationship is being open and honest. If that's the case- he knew he needed to tell her. "..mm..y..you and Finn... t..teir 15-" He felt his fist clenching and the hand gripping his wrist get tighter. Lsp blushed at that, recalling images from that event. She looked away feeling slightly guilty. "Ok- I don't know who in the name of glob told you that- but it didn't lumpin mean anything." She couldn't believe something she did over a year ago would come back to haunt her like this- especially when she was just having the best relationship she had ever had. But Lemongrab was too busy thinking about Finn with his girl friend- "URGHH!" He got up and flipped over the candy bench across from them, using his foot to crush the remains. "UNACCEPTABLE!" He growled and continued to crunch the bits of biscuit under his boot. Lsp just sat there and watched the angry Earl, deeply regretting what she did. Could this be it for her? Was this the end of her relationship? Will her past self always come back to ruin the good things she was ever so close to achieving? She didn't want Lemongrab to be upset, and defiantly didn't want him to dump her. She didn't even realize the small tears dripping from her eyes. The alien sniffed and hid her eyes, now completely crying.

The small sounds of distress seemed to snap Lemongrab out of his fit. He turned around to find Lsp crying her eyes out. She tried her best to speak through tears "..L-look I know I make mistakes and I'm... I'm not perfect but... I really really like you and I.. i'm sorry.." She moved her hands, looking at a slightly blurry image of Lemongrab as he walked over to her in a panic. "..nmm-no- I'm not angry at you!" He sat next to her, gently placing a hand on her cheek and using his thumb to wipe away the last tear. She stopped crying, but was still trembling slightly. "..I..." Lemongrab stuttered, blushing and trying his best to explain. "..I'm mad at Finn... because- h..he got to do something I wanted to do, before me-" He knew he messed up the wording, and blushed even more. "W-Wait. I mean-" He was interrupted by Lsp. "I know what you mean.." She blushed as well, putting her hand over the bigger hand on her cheek. "..so...like.. do you still love me?" She sniffed, her eyes glistening under the moonlight because of her crying. "I m..meant it when I said you will never be dumped." Lemongrab said as he watched her smile, and he smiled back. The alien floated up to meet his lips and gave him a long loving kiss. The Earl blushed but kissed her back, enjoying the moment until it ended. She pulled away before deciding to look around at the mess he made. "Seems like I'm not the only one with anger issues." She chuckled before looking back at the castle. "I should go back and get some sleep, you should too." Lsp said as she floated off the bench, and Lemongrab stood up. "..m..mmm...don't want to go back. Sleeping on the floor stresses me out." He admitted, just thinking about sleeping on a hard floor with a bunch of strangers after trying to kill Finn didn't exactly appeal to him. Lsp seemed to understand and narrowed her eyes in thought. "Hmm, maybe….Wait here!" She left him for a few minutes after floating off in to the castle, and then came back dragging a mattress, and holding a blanket and pillow. She seemed to be struggling, so Lemongrab went over to help. They placed the mattress outside on the grass, and Lsp tossed the blanket and pillow on the mattress. "There! You can sleep here, its not on the floor technically…" She smiled, and Lemongrab seemed to approve of this. "I'll see you tomorrow, good night lemon babe!" Lsp gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around to leave- but the Earl didn't want her to go. "Wait!" He said as she stopped and turned back around to face him. "C..can you stay..?" He blushed. "..p..please?" He asked her so nicely, and it was too cute for Lsp to say no. "You just can't resist me can you?" The queen chuckled before getting comfortable under the blanket on the mattress. Lemongrab did the same, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Just her warm presence being so close to him made him feel at ease. And she was as soft and squishy like a pillow made from baby unicorn feathers. She too, enjoyed the comfort brought to her- and fell asleep within seconds. The Earl fell asleep as well, the stress finally fading away.

When morning came, Lsp and Lemongrab woke up at the same time due to the bright sun shining down on their faces. It was probably early in the morning since the sun was just peeking through the horizon. "Good morning handsome." Lsp teased, looking up at him with tired eyes. Lemongrab yawned before responding "Good morning..my love.." He smiled back at her lightly, still holding her close. "You're like..so romantic~" Lsp teased again before slipping out of his arms and stretching a bit. The Earl sat up too, looking around at the messed up garden and suddenly feeling bad for what he did last night. But Lsp seemed to be focused on other things- she sniffed the air and smelled delicious food. "I'm gunna go eat, you should too." Lsp then looked down at the mattress, blanket and pillow. "I'm sure we can leave this here.. P.B has like- a ton of servants so they can do it." Lsp shrugged, but Lemongrab nervously picked up the sword he saw lying on the ground and put it back by his side. He still didn't want to face them- but Lsp wanted him to go and have breakfast, then he shall. "..mmm…ok." He finally said as the two parted ways for now. He went back the way he came from, but instead of going inside- he decided to go back to his camel and wait around while Lsp finished her breakfast. There was no way Lemongrab was going back in to that room. He'd rather spend a couple hours sitting outside then face Finn, since who knows if his emotions will take over again.

Meanwhile Lsp was enjoying her meal with her friends- but then Bubblegum pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. The alien knew what she was going to ask, and quickly swallowed the toast she was chewing. "Yes my boy friend is ok, so you don't have to worry about him." Lsp said in a sassy tone, but that's not the answer Bubblegum was looking for. "..actually, I was going to ask if you knew why he was so mad." The princess wondered as she glanced over at Lsp, who didn't want to answer. "Basically- like... he had a fight with Finn.." She pretended to not know the details and didn't add them in, since she didn't want to tell her what the Earl was really upset about. Lsp continued to eat, and P.B continued to talk. "I really appreciate you being his girl friend Lsp. He finally has someone to love and get along with.. and that's a huge deal." The princess smiled, and Lsp stopped eating to look at the princess. "I just wanted to thank you." Bubblegum admitted, and the queen smiled back in return. "..it's like, honestly not a big deal. I know he's like, kinda stubborn, but he can be really sweet when he wants to be." Lsp blushed ever so slightly before going back to her food. Bubblegum took her words in, still amazed at how close Lemongrab has gotten to Lsp, and how she was able to calm him down and give him the love and support he needed. Since the princess herself was never really good at loving, but thankfully her girl friend was patient and understanding of her ways. The queen finished her breakfast before joining in on the princess chatter.

It was around 10am when Lsp and a bunch of other princesses came walking out of the castle and saying their good byes. Lemongrab was waiting beside the camel as Lsp approached him. "Sooo how did it go?" She asked her boy friend, curious to see if him and Finn figured things out. But from the side of the castle, Lemongrab saw all the dudes from last night walking out- "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN- HAVE TO GO!" He picked up Lsp in one swift motion and placed her on the camel. The Earl sat down behind her and held the reigns, and made the camel run off away from the castle and out the candy kingdom. Lsp was confused as to why her boy friend was in a hurry, but quickly pieced together what was happening. She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked up at him, tilting her head back. "..You totally didn't talk to Finn… did you?" She asked as she watched the Earls nervous expression. He quickly came up with an excuse, hoping that it would work. "..nnn..no…but I desire to spend the day with you instead of speaking to Finn." And it was true, he'd rather go spend all his money shopping with Lsp then go back and talk to the human. The queen blushed, because she had to admit, it was very sweet of him. She would defiantly rather spend her last day in Ooo having fun with Lemongrab instead of waiting for him to solve things with Finn. She sighed, looking back forward. "Ok, I guess I can go with that." She said as the two made their way back to the Earl's castle.

Bubblegum frowned as Finn stood next to her, both watching Lemongrab and Lsp ride off out of the kingdom. The princess turned to the human, curious once again. "So what was the fight about? Lemongrab seemed pretty riled up last night.." She asked Finn as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "…uh.." There is no way he could tell- "He did teir 15 with Lsp." Jake said out loud bluntly, suddenly standing right beside Finn. Bubblegum's eyes widened. "You WHAT?!" She shouted louder than she intended, which only made Finn blush more. He shrugged, looking away. "..It was a long time ago! I don't like her like that-" Finn now looked down at his shoes, not wanting to talk about this any further. Bubblegum seemed to understand, and put the new found fact behind her. "..And I'm guessing you haven't talked to him yet?" She asked, and the boy shook his head. "Nope.." Finn frowned, wanting to resolve this but knowing Lemongrab- he may not ever forgive him. "You really flipped up." Bubblegum commented, looking at the horizon. Finn followed her gaze, agreeing. "Yep."


End file.
